Why Don't You Love Me
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Shikadai ha intentado ocultar siempre sus emociones al máximo, mantenido en privacidad su vida personal,un día se aparece una chica de su infancia volviendo a sugerir aquellos sentimientos por ella pero con el tiempo él se da cuenta que su primo también siente algo ella poniendo en peligro la estabilidad de la familia.(Shikadai.,Shinki)(Gaara.,Kankuro)(Shikamaru N.,Temari)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Why Don't You Love Me**

 **Prologo**

 **Shikadai Nara**

No se cómo esto había acabado de esta forma pero no era correctamente ahora que lo sabe él los dos grandes motivos de nuestras miradas tan indiferentes y la incomodidad que teníamos ambos al estar frente a frente.

Mire el reloj de arena roto aquel objeto era algo muy apreciado por ambos pero más por aquella persona que era muy importante por nosotros.

-Se perfectamente la pieza que soy y que juego en esto- me dice mi primo aun con la mirada llena de tristeza –Solo te pido que no participes en el Tiempo de la Arena- lo miró con seriedad.

-Yo…- bajo la mirada mi cabeza estaba hecho un lio no estaba pensando correctamente.

-Dejaras que esto rompe por completo la relación de familiaridad que hay entre nosotros…pondrás todo por ella sin importar las consecuencias porque de serlo así por mí no hay problema de todos modos yo no tengo nada que perder pues siempre he tenido claro que soy el hijo adoptivo del Kazekage- lo dice él sin más sin ninguna emoción y soy yo el afectado de sus palabras.

-No participare- le digo y el solo me mira –No quiero hacerle daño a nuestra familia pero más al Kazekage…no podría ponerle un dolor más en él- le digo bastante ha sentido por mi forma de tratarlo.

-Pensé que era tu tío- dice después de que estuve en el hospital y él me decía que debía llamarlo tío ya que no él no estaba allí como Kazekage si no como mi tío, algo muy difícil pero al final si lo conseguí y me sentí de nuevo como en el pasado mucho antes de que Shinki llegará.

-Ellos siempre seran mis tíos- le digo y él solo me mira con seriedad.

-Al final pondrás la familia ante todo- dice Shinki y solo lo miro.

-La familia es más importante...no quiero verlos sufrir y que sea mi culpa esto- le digo y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Ganare la prueba del tiempo de la arena y ella será mi futura esposa- me dice y solo bajo la mirada -No te interpondrá porque está claro que ya has elegido- me dice y solo lo miró conteniendo lo que sentía.

Shinki se marcho dejandome alli en la oficina del Kazekage con el reloj de arena roto, busque algo para recoger la arena pues debía conservarla después de muchos años volví a ver aquellos pequeños granos de arena.

Tome un pequeño cofre que tenía el Kazekage y trate de meter toda la arena sin cortarme con los cristales que había en esta, saque mi celular y marque el numero de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Hola?- dice mi amigo y solo suspiro.

-Inojin...escucha- le digo -No volveré a la aldea debo ir a ese lugar a pensar y a sacar todo lo que me ha pasado en estos meses por favor no digas donde estoy solo tu y ChouChou saben donde estoy- las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y mi amigo lo sabía.

-¡No Shikadai sabes que nunca te dejaremos!- me dice - Iremos contigo si es hasta el mismísimo infierno allí estaremos- y solo sonrió tratando de que no me afectara el llanto.

-Gracias- le digo sabía que ellos no me dejarían solos en aquel momento donde los necesitaba más que nada en este mundo.

Colgue el telefono y solo seguí recogiendo la arena para dejar solo un poco de esta y los cristales rotos en el suelo, tome las partes de madera que eran el soporte de aquel reloj para guardarlos igual podrían servirme para volverlo armar.

Me levanté pero antes de salir de aquel despacho con disimulo y así fue sin ser visto salí de aquel lugar sin mas no quise enfrentar a mi tío el que sabia la verdadera razón del porque Shinki y yo nos sentíamos tan incómodos cuando estábamos juntos pero mas que sabia que había una chica que ambos amábamos.

Tome mis cosas para salir sin mas de aquella aldea de la arena pero antes de llegar a la salida fui interceptado por ella, me miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos color azul claro como el cielo en un hermoso día caluroso.

-¿Te iras?- me dice y solo la miro no quería pero ya estaba tomada la decisión aunque me dolía mucho guardar de nuevo aquellos sentimientos por ella, no podía causar un gran problema a la persona que considero más que un Kazekage o un tío era como un segundo padre aunque no estaba a mi lado en el trascurso de los años y eso fue en parte mi culpa pero al final no lo aria no causaría ese dolor a mi familia.

-Me iré- le digo con seriedad y ella solo me mira sus hermoso ojos se han llenado de lágrimas- Es mejor que no me sigas ya no…- la miro y ella solo agacha la mirada.

-Yo no puedo olvidar lo que tu provocas en mi- me dice y sus lágrimas ya estaban en sus mejillas.

\- Lo nuestro solo ocasionara más conflictos y problemas- le digo –Lo que yo más deseo es vivir tranquilo- ella llora en silencio.

-Dejaras todo lo que sentimos en el olvido yo no puedo- dice ella secándose las lágrimas derramadas.

-Tú debes seguir con tu tradición familiar- le digo y ella solo me mira –Yo también seguiré mis tradiciones- ella solo vuelve a llorar porque sabíamos que no podíamos estar juntos por nuestras familias pero lo menos mi primo la haría feliz y él podría hacerla olvidar lo que ella sentía por mí.

Me gire para volverla a ver pero sentí sus manos en mi cintura y su rostro oculto en mi espalda.

-No te vayas- me dice y solo mire hacia la entrada ya casi amanecía debía antes de que alguien los viera y esto sería un gran problema. Toque sus manos para quitarlas de mi cintura dolía si era verdad peor no podía no debía seguir con esto.

-Debo irme- le digo y ella llora de nuevo no quería verla llorar.

-¡Vayámonos lejos…te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo!- me dice y solo suspiro con pesar.

-No creo que eso solucione todo…traeríamos más problemas pero más el general pediría mi cabeza por haberme llevado a su única hija mujer- le digo y ella solo llora de nuevo.

Suelto sus manos y me dirijo hacia la puerta sintiendo como mi corazón estaba acelerado no podía verla llorar porque no sería capaz de dejarla así, solo gire un poco para verla de lejos aún con lágrimas.

-Sayonara- le digo un poco alto para que ella me oyera, esa sería la segunda vez que nos despidamos pero esta última era para siempre.

Después de un largo camino había llegado aquel lugar donde había una cabaña de madera entre en esta y deje mis cosas, mirar el lugar que seguía tan polvoso pero de seguro Inojin vendría a limpiar el polvo.

Me senté en el sillón para por fin dejar las lágrimas salir antes de que vinieran mis mejores amigos aunque no me daba pena verlos ellos ya me había visto llorar o yo a ellos.

Mire el cofre que había la arena de aquel reloj era lo único que me quedaba de aquella aldea pues ya había tomado la decisión de que ahora si no la pisaría jamás, con eso conllevara a alejarme de mis tíos para siempre era lo mejor no me sentirá muy bien ver a mi primo con ella, porque algo si sabía que él ganaría aquella prueba y se quedaría con la mano de ella con el tiempo ellos dos consumarían aquel pacto de compromiso y la haría feliz Shinki me había dicho que así seria.

Después de unos días ellos llegaron en aquella cabaña para hacerme compañía en el proceso que estaba para volver a olvidarla y cerrar aquellos sentimientos.

-La dejaras así- me dice Inoji que ha oído mi historia con ella.

-Debo olvidarla y olvidar aquellos sentimientos por ella- le digo y solos suspira mi amigo mientras mi otra amiga está mirándome con seriedad.

-No deberías dejar tu historia así- me dice y solo sonrió mi amiga aun creía que esto era un cuento de hadas.

-No ella será feliz con él- le digo –Además yo no la haría feliz…nuestra vida sería muy complicada…como tampoco puedo vivir en la aldea de la arena por problemas de salud- le digo y ella solo niega.

-Y al final no querías una relación como la de tus padres- me dice y solo niego.

-Jamás he querido seguir los pasos de mis padres- le digo –Sabes que siempre me he puesto en contra de aquello y aunque el maldito destino me pone en esto- solo suspiro.

-Shikadai no debes cerrarte al amor debes buscarlo…si amaste de esa forma puedes volver amar a alguien con la misma intensidad- me dice ChouChou con una sonrisa y solo le sonrió.

-Por ahora solo quiero estar aquí y después veremos que planea el destino para mí- digo mirando mi tablero de Shogi, Inojin estaba dibujando el paisaje y ChouChou está tejiendo algo mirando una revista de mujeres.

Recordé como sucedió todo en tampoco tiempo y cómo fue que volví a verla después de casi 10 años.

 **********************Continuara******************

 **Por fin después de pensar y pensar al final aquí esta la historia de la familia Nara, si debía hacer una de ellos y bueno espero les guste...abra ShikaTema, eso es muy seguro pero en especial en estos dos primos en Shinki y Shikadai, en Gaara y Kankuro...y claro no debe faltar los amigos inseparables Inojin y ChouChou si el nuevo grupo InoChouShika jejejejeje nos vemos en el siguiente que sera el primer capitulo...aun no me olvido de mis demas historias pero he tenido un bloqueo de imaginacion...jejejee nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Why Don't You Love Me**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El recuentro**

 **Temari Nara**

Mire de nuevo a esos chicos caminar por la puerta de la entrada de la aldea con prisa y pensé que algo malo había sucedido, ellos tres siempre estaba más que unidos, se conocían mejor que nada y nos guardaban secretos en todo aunque decían todos en la aldea que eran la viva imagen del grupo InoShikaChou en sus mejores tiempos estaban muy equivocados pues ellos eran muchos mas herméticos, más cerrados en sus propios sentimientos y hasta su forma de pensar pero en algo si se parecían mucho a ellos es su lealtad como grupo.

Camine de nuevo por las calles de regreso a mi casa debía hacer una llamaba muy urgente y saber que paso porque tan repentinamente Inojin y ChouChou habían salido de la aldea como mucha prisa y algo en mi interior me decía que Shikadai no estaba bien.

Al llegar a casa deje mis cosas en la mesa y tomar el teléfono para marcar el numero de la oficna de mi hermano para que me dijera la verdad de lo que estaba pasando en la aldea de la arena.

-¿Hola?- dice la de recepción y solos suspiro.

-Hola soy Temari comunícame con el Kazekage o con Kankuro- le dijo y ella de inmediato me enlaza la llamaba a la oficina de este ultimo.

-¡Temari!- me dice mi hermanó y solo trato de sentarme para hablarle de mi hijo.

-Dime que a sucedido con Shikadai- le digo y solo escucho un suspiro algo pesado.

-Temari- me dice –Shikadai se a marchado de la aldea sin ser visto no se cual fue su razón para irse así…Gaara está algo preocupado pues no sabe porque a hecho eso Shikadai- solo escucho lo que mi hermano y la angustia que he sentido desde que ve a ellos dos irse a toda prisa no me tenia bien.

-Tratare de hablar con Dai para saber que paso…estos últimos meses a estado muy extraño- le digo era verdad mi hijo estaba muy raro desde los últimos exámenes Chunnin que se llevaron a cabo en la aldea de la arena algo paso lo se pero Dai no había mencionado nada y es que mi hijo era demasiado cerrado en cuanto sus sentimientos o lo que le pasaba en su vida diaria.

-Lo se Temari- dice mi hermano y es que este también estaba extraño pero por alguna razón no podía sacarle lo que le pasaba.

-Bien si sabes algo mas de su repentina ida de esa forma me avisas- le digo y el solo vuelve a suspirar.

-Bien estamos en contacto- dice y cuelga le teléfono para que yo vuelva a marcar el numero de Dai para ver donde estaba, sonaba y sonaba hasta que entro el buzón de voz es cuando me di cuenta de que él no quería contestarme haciéndome sentir con una gran molestia pero debía tranquilizarme si es que quería que él me concertara las llamabas.

Deje que pasara unos días en donde no tenía una respuesta de él pero más mi problemático marido decía que no entrara en pánico que ellos estaban bien que en unos días ellos regresarían como si nada pero eso no me calmaba mucho pero aun así seguía insistiendo por teléfono y seguía ignorando mis llamadas, los días pasaron y hasta que llego 2 semanas ninguna llamaba, ninguna información acerca de ellos tres hasta que Ino y Karui ya estaban preocupadas de no tener ninguna novedad de sus hijos fue cuando ya nos juntamos para buscar a nuestros hijos.

-Por favor no se porque ahora están paranoicas- dice el vago de mi marido.

-¡Claro Shikamaru como tu no eres madre no sabes lo que nosotras sentimos!- dice Ino casi queriendo asesinarlo.

-Ellos solo avisaron que estarían ausentes un tiempo- dice Sai con tanta tranquilidad que casi Ino lo golpea por su despreocupación por su hijo.

-Porque no buscamos contactarlos pro medio de los chicos del trabajo…así sería más fácil saber donde están o por lo menos saber cuando regresan-dice Choji sin más y esa fue una gran idea.

-Por favor déjelos que regresen cuando ellos desean- dice Shikamaru y lo miro con cara de matarlo en ese momento y es que en estos últimos día eso era nuestra discusión en casa.

-Seguirás con aquella actitud de valerte lo que le pase a nuestro hijo y a los chicos- le digo y el solo me mira con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya lo hemos discutido- dice y lo sigo mirando con molestia.

-No te importa nuestro hijo- le digo y el solo suspira con pesar.

-Mujer por favor…si me preocupa nuestro hijo y no es la primera vez que se van así- dice mirando a todos.

-Pero avisan que se irán- digo porque esta vez ninguno de los tres a dicho nada.

-Yo creo que pronto vendrán- dice sin más y lo miro con molestia por que siempre era tan relajado y no le importaba la angustia que estaba viviendo al no saber nada de mi hijo.

-Bien hagamos lo que a propuesto Choji- digo sin más y los demás asienten en buscar la comunicación de nuestros hijos por medio de otros chicos.

Buscamos a los chicos que eran algo cercanos a ellos pero no tuvimos la suerte de que se comunicaran con ellos hasta que uno nos dijo que tal vez a quien le contarían las llamadas seria a Sarada Uchiha, la chica era la conexión de los tres pues se llevaban bien con ellos.

Buscamos a la chica que estaba con otros chicos en un lugar donde la música retumbaba en todos lados, como también había chicos bailando por todo el lugar hasta que dimos con Sarada que estaba con otros chicos.

-A ver si escuche bien quieren que yo hable por teléfono con alguno de ellos para saber que están bien- dice ella con una sonrisa burlona algo que no me agrado mucho de ella es que siempre tenía esa mirada de soberbia y orgullo heredero de su padre está claro.

-Lo harás si o no- dice Karui algo molesta pues la chica era un poco difícil y más si se sentía abrumada.

Sarada rio divertida y solo la miramos sin comprender de qué demonios se reía.

-¿Qué tendré a cambio de aquella llamada?- dice Sarada que nos mira con aquella sonrisa y ya estaba molesta.

-Siempre debe haber una recompensa por una buena acción- dice Karui también molesta por esta situación.

-ChouChou siempre me a dicho que todo debe tener un pago- dice Sarada sonrisa.

-Un trago- dice Sai y lo miramos con sorpresa por lo que había dicho.

-¡Sai!- decimos todos con excepción de Shikamaru que solo está atento a la situación que estábamos teniendo con conseguir una llamada de nuestros hijos.

Ino regaña a Sai por tal propuesta hacia Sarada y la chica aceptado eso firmándolo con un apretón de manos, ella marcaba el numero de Shikadai para esperar que contestara la llamaba colocándolo en altavoz para que escucháramos y así lo hiso.

-Hola Saray- dice Shikadai y sentí un poco de alivio al oír su voz.

-Hey! Dai ¿Dónde andan?- dice Sarada sin más.

-Por allí- dice Shikadai sin mas no diría en donde estaba – ¿Estas en una fiesta?- Sarada solo sonríe ante lo dicho por él.

-Sabes todo el trabajo que tengo por tu culpa- dice algo molesta –De algún modo debo desahogarme de tanto trabajo- ella ríe y también lo hace Dai sin más.

-Voy a ponerte en alta voz para que te escuchen los demás porque me están molestando- dice Dai sin mas se escucha las risas de los otros dos.

-¡Hola Sary!- dice Inojin sin más e Ino ya está algo más tranquila al oír la voz de su hijo.

-Hola Pato- dice Sarada algo divertida.

-Disfruta la fiesta o donde estés- dice Inojin con una risa al final.

-Si alguien me a invitado un trago- dice Sarada sonriendo de que a conseguido algo de esta llamada.

-Oh muy bien- dice Inojin

-Amiga diviértete mucho que luego iremos todos a divertirnos- dice ChouChou.

-Lo se me lo deben los tres pero más Dai- dice Sarada con molestia.

-Está bien- dice mi hijo sin más.

-Saben que están preocupados sus padres por ustedes- dice Sarada mirándonos con una leve sonrisa -¿Cuándo regresan?- pregunta la chica.

-En dos días- dice Dai y eso me tranquilizaba mucho.

-Bien aquí los espero con mucho trabajo Dai- dice Sarada sin más.

-Está bien Sary- dice Dai y ella sonríe.

-Pues nos vemos en dos días- dice Sarada y mi hijo corta la llamada.

-Lo bueno es que ya regresan- dice Ino un poco más tranquila de hecho todos estábamos más tranquilos.

-Eso está bien pero aun así me la pagara Dai me a dejado con mucho trabajo tendrá mucho que hacer ahora que regrese- dice Sarada con molestia.

-Bien el pago- dice Sai que a traído la bebida para Sarada sin más y lo miramos con molestia los demás claro está que el vago de mi marido no pues él esta mas que feliz de tal acción.

-¡Oh muy bien!- dice Sarada tomando el trago y lo bebe sin más –Sin alcohol- lo mira con molestia.

-Creyeron que le iba a invitar una bebida con alcohol pues qué clase de padre me creen que soy- dice Sai con una sonrisa divertida y los demás solo nos tranquilizamos.

-Aburridos por eso sus hijos han huido de ustedes- dice ella tomando su bebida y su teléfono para ir con los demás y seguir la fiesta que ya tenían.

De regreso a casa solo me quede pensando en lo que había dicho Sarada, tal vez tenía razón en aquello y abrimos sido duros con la educación de ellos.

-En que piensas cariño- dice el vago de mi marido y solo lo miro algo pensativa.

-En lo que dijo Sarada- le digo y el solo sonríe abrazándome.

-No debes pensar en lo que dice ella- dice sin mas él y solo sonrió levemente.

Pero aun así en mi mente seguía aquellas palabras y empecé a analizar lo que ya me había dado cuenta de Shikadai, era completamente diferente a mí a su padre en la forma de pensar.

Mi hijo era demasiado reservado, muy observador, demasiado hermético en sus cosas y pro una extraña razón no compartía lo que sentía o lo que pensaba de los demás pero con Inojin y ChouChou era muy diferente mostraba una sonrisa, una risa cuando estaban los tres juntos y eso me confortaba de que mi hijo no era un solitario tenía muy buenos amigos, pero entonces porque había decidido huir de todo aquello que habría pasado realmente en la aldea de la arena.

-Temari ya no lo pienses mucho solo faltan un día para que él regrese- dice el vago de mi marido con aquella sonrisa de lado que a veces me mostraba Dai.

-Lo sé- le digo más tranquila –Aun así hablare con él tengo aun dudas- lo miro y el solo sonríe.

-Estaré allí contigo hablado con nuestro hijo- dice el besando mi mano y solo sonrió.

Por fin el día llego y su regreso ya era más que evidente así que miramos todos que ellos se acercaban caminando por la entrada de la aldea.

-¡Hola a Todos hemos regresado!- dice Inojin que es el que siempre se hace notar entre los tres.

-Por fin llegamos a un debo ponerme al día con las chicas- dice ChouChou sin más y Dai solo sonríe levemente.

-¡No saben lo difícil que fue para nosotros no saber nada de ustedes y mas que no contestaran nuestras llamadas!- dice Ino con reclamo hacia los tres.

-Lo siento tía fue mi culpa- dice Dai sin más y siento que a esta diferente sonríe mas al ver la molestia de Ino.

Después de los regaños y reclamos cada uno se marcha con su hijo, en el camino Dai se mantenido tan tranquilo me habla de algunas cosas que le a sucedido en aquel viaje y otras más un silencio un poco más cortos.

Al llegar a casa Dai saca la ropa sucia de su maleta y la llega a lavadora, eso me sorprendió mucho su acción pero más que empezara a ser un poco más ordenado.

-Dai ¿Qué te pasa?- le digo deteniendo en el proceso.

-No pasa nada madre solo quería ayudarte con mi ropa- me dice abarcándome y solo lo miro sus ojos verdes como los míos me dice otra cosa en ellos veo un poco de tristeza y sufrimiento.

-Dímelo- le digo –Cuando era más pequeño no tenias secretos para mi bueno algunos pero siempre me decías lo que te sucedía- el solo suspira y lo miro con atención.

-Solo lamento el sufrimiento que te hecho por haberme ido así- dice –Se que pensaras muchos motivos que me llevan hacer estas cosas- lo miro y el solo toma mi mano para ir al comedor y sentarnos en aquel lugar.

-Dai dime la verdad que te sucede- le digo y el solo me mira sus ojos sean llenado de lagrimas y eso me preocupaba pues él era muy reservado en contener sus lagrimas lo mas que podía.

-Madre…si te lo digo no habrá reclamos- me dice y solo lo miro tomando sus manos.

-Eres mi hijo…no soy tan mala madre- le digo y el sonríe.

-Sabes que eres la mejor mamá de todos…porque comprendes lo que me pasa sin que yo te diga realmente eres experta en leer nuestras acciones- me dice y solo sonrió.

-Porque son lo que yo mas amo en este mundo- le digo y el solo sonríe se recuesta en mi regazo y solo acaricio su rostro con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Madre me enamorado- me dice y lo miro con sorpresa.

-Dai- le digo y el solo suspira con pesar.

-Cuando amas de verdad a una persona es doloroso amarlo de verdad- me dice y sigo con aquella leve caricia en sus rostros.

-Sabes que es difícil para un Nara demostrar esos sentimientos- le digo con una sonrisa me recordaba tanto a su padre y a mí que fue muy difícil demostrar nuestros sentimientos mutuamente y aun mas en público.

-Lo sé- dice y lo miro una lágrima rueda en su mejilla y la limpio con mi dedo –Lo siento madre- me dice y solo niego después de todo si era el hijo de aquel vago.

-Cariño se que duele…y pasara pero dime porque sufres, ella no te quiere- le digo mirándolo presintiendo todo de que aquel amor solo era de él y no era correspondido por ella pero él lo niega.

-No ella no es para mí- me dice y solo niego aun sigue con aquel hermetismo en sus palabras.

-Lo siento mi vida- le digo –Es algo pasajero ya vendrá el verdadero amor- lo miro era joven y sin experiencia aun le faltaba mucho por aprender.

No quería que sufriera por un amor pero no podía evitarlo tendría que haber pasado y tenía que estar a su lado más que nunca.

 **Shikadai Nara**

Al final no puede más que decirle la verdad a mi madre de lo que me había sucedido y es que estaba tan mal por mi decisión pero sabía que él cumpliría la promesa de hacerla feliz y que yo mantendría la promesa de mantener la relación de familiaridad en las sombras como también no pisaría la aldea de la arena nunca más en lo que restaba de mi vida y lo cumpliría aunque no viera a mis tíos allí si no que ellos vinieran de visita a mi casa.

Después de hablar con mi madre subí a mi habitación para acomodar mis cosas busque aquellas fotos de ella cuando éramos niños y cuando la volví a ver en aquella reunión con la nueva alianza.

 ******************** 8 meses atrás****************

Aquel día nos habían reunido en la plaza del centro de la aldea para ir a la fortaleza en donde estarían todos lo que conformaríamos la nueva generación de la alianza aquel lugar era la aldea del hierro.

Mire a mis compañeros que ya estaban en aquel lugar yo estaba esperando a Inojin que era el nuevo integrante de la alianza solo esperaba que no se le olvidara nada de la lista que habían dado de las cosas que requeríamos para este viaje.

-Esto será emociónate será la primera vez que viajaremos todos e incluso el Hokage ira con nosotros- dice uno de mis compañeros y solo miro a lo lejos que viene mi amigo a toda prisa.

-Inojin apenas viene- dice Sarada que también estaba en esta nueva alianza.

-Lo sé solo espero que no se le olvide nada- digo algo preocupado por él.

-Pareces su hermano mayor- me dice con una sonrisa y solo la miro con una leve sonrisa era verdad así éramos los tres como hermanos y no como compañeros, desde que éramos niños siempre nos veíamos así cuando estaba ChouChou con nosotros dos ella actuaba como la hermana mayor y nosotros éramos los menores, pero ahora no estaba ella para cuidarnos tenía que hacerle de hermano mayor.

-Llegue- me dice Inojin que traía la chamarra toda desarreglada así que empecé a acomodarle la ropa para que se viera ordenado, su cabello en aquella pequeña coleta que siempre llevaba estaba bien.

-Ahora así- le digo y él me sonríe para mostrarme que tenía un nuevo celular que sus padres le habían regalado.

-Oh muy bien- le digo mirando el celular y ver que ya tenía algunas nuevas aplicaciones.

-Esta será la primera que iremos solo tú y yo a la aldea del hierro- me dice guardando algunas cosas en su mochila –Sera la primera vez que viajamos juntos con Sary- dice mirando a Sarada que solo observa nuestra interacción.

-Así es Inojin así que como era nuevo te toca invita algo del carrito del tren- ella sonríe y solo niego al saber que esto sería un gran problema.

Después de espera a que llegaran todos nos marchamos rumbo a la estación de tren donde nos asignaron un numero de asiento.

-Parece que envés de ir a una misión vamos a una excursión- dice uno de los adultos que nos acompañan en total éramos 28 los que íbamos, 20 jóvenes y 8 adultos incluyendo al Hokage en estos.

Entre los adultos iba mi madre que ella era parte de la antigua alianza y mi padre que era el consejero del Hokage, mire a todos y efectivamente todos llevamos chamarras largas de color verde olivo con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja.

-Miren a los jóvenes con ropa muy nueva, cosas nuevas y mochilas más modernas…eso me hace sentir algo viejo- dice uno de los de la alianza con nostalgia y solo ríen mis compañeros ante sus palabras.

Todos estábamos metidos en nuestros propios rollos y yo solo miraba las aplicaciones que tenía el nuevo celular de Inojin sin prestar atención a lo que decían.

-Verdad que es muy lindo el celular- dice mi amigo que tenía a abrazada a Sarada que solo reía divertida por algún chiste de alguno de los chicos.

-Si es muy bueno hay nuevas aplicaciones que tienes- le digo sacando el mío para pasar algunas.

-Bien chicos es hora de irnos- dice el séptimo que también traía una chamarra como la de nosotros.

-Hokage ¿Por qué no trae la chamarra que le regalamos?- dice uno de mis compañeros pues era verdad que el séptimo le gustaba mucho el color naranja con negro pero ahora solo estaba vestido de otra forma.

-Está bien ir una vez al año de otra forma no- dice con una sonrisa y los demás sonríen ante las palabras del séptimo –Además me agrada que todos vayamos así vestidos- mire que mis padres y los demás adultos llevan el mismo atuendo que nosotros.

Subimos al tren entre tanto relajo era de esperar éramos jóvenes entre 17 años y 19 años, acomodando las maletas en el lugar que nos había tocado y para mi desgracia nos tocó a lado del Hokage y mi padre.

-Mira Dai mi madre nos envió un rico almuerzo- dice Inojin que saca los paquetes de bolsa con algunos aperitivos que solo Tía Ino aria.

-Muy bien- le digo tomando la bolsita que me dio y seguir mirando la pantalla una de las tantas películas antiguas que solo me aburrió mucho que termine dormido como mi padre a mi lado.

-Igualitos los dos- decía el Hokage al ver que mi padre estaba más que aburrido por la película.

-Que esperabas es la sangre de los Nara- dice sin más y solo mire a mi padre y solo negué con mi cabeza para seguir comiendo lo que mi Tía había preparado.

En el trascurso del viaje el tren se detuvo por un momento pues había comenzado la tormenta de nieve que no dejaba avanzar el tren.

-Hay mucha nieve Dai- dice Inojin mirando por la ventana la nieve que caía el frio se empezó a sentir en todo el tren.

Busque entre mis cosas para buscar los guantes que había comprado por si acaso.

-Toma- le digo dándole a Inojin uno de los guates y el solo sonrió.

-Es verdad mi mamá nos envió una bufandas están en mi mochila- dice Inojin que se levanta de su asiento para sacar su mochila pero lo detengo.

-Cuando salgamos mejor- le digo tratándolo de sentar.

-Bien- dice con una sonrisa tranquila y solo lo miro para seguir mirando por la ventana había mucha nieve en el lugar.

-No creo que lleguemos a la fortaleza tendremos que hospedarnos en una hotel en la aldea del hierro- dice mi padre al séptimo que solo asiente al ver la nieve caer por la ventana.

Después de un tiempo el tren avanzo de nuevo para llegar por fin a la estación, todos bajamos para ver que el clima estaba empeorando mucho con la nieve y el frio.

-Vamos chicos- decía el Hokage que todos seguimos a la sala de espera donde ya había bastante gente tratando de salir de aquella estación pero era imposible ahora ya que aún continuaba la tormenta.

Mire a Inojin que sacaba sus cosas de su maleta buscando las dichosas bufandas.

-Espera- le digo al ver que sacaba todo y solo trate de acomodar las cosas en una de las sillas.

-De verdad mi madre nos envió esas bufandas déjame ver donde las coloque- dice Inojin y solo mire a mi madre sonreí al vernos allí.

-De verdad yo quiero unos hijos así- dice Momo que era también parte de la alianza y amiga de mi madre.

-Lo sé- dice mi madre al verme doblar la ropa que Inojin y este saco de una bolsa unas bufandas.

-¡Las encontré! – dice Inojin con una sonrisa y solos suspiro para acomodar sus cosas de nuevo en su mochila.

-Vamos Inojin- dice mi madre que también me ayudaba.

-Sabes que siempre es así- le digo con una sonrisa a ella que solo me acaricia mi rostro con cariño.

-Están frías tus manos cariño- dice mi madre ayudándome a terminar con las cosas de Inojin –Ven- dice al darme una bolsita para sentir el calor.

-También las tengo- le digo señalando en mi bolsa y ella sonríe al ver que no era tan irresponsable como mi padre.

-Lo se cariño ven- dice tomando mis manos con las de ellas para que así se calentarlas más rápido.

-Solo espero que este bebé sea como tu hijo Temari- dice Momo al acariciar su vientre algo notable.

-No lo creo ya que son únicos estos chicos- dice mi madre con orgullo y miro a Inojin que me coloca la bufanda de color verde y el la color azul.

-Listo- dice y solo lo miro con sorpresa.

-De verdad ellos dos son tan lindos- dice otra chica que solo sonríe al vernos así.

-Deja te la acomodo- dice mi mamá que acomoda la bufanda.

-Vaya que ellos dos viene preparados para todo- dice el Hokage que solo sonríe.

-Si mi mamá preparo todo- dice Inojin que se acomoda la bufanda.

-¡Oyes patito porque traes bufanda!- dice Sarada algo molesta –Y de paso a Dai verdad claro como son casi hermanos por eso verdad- Inojin le sonríe y la molesta con algo que no comprendo muy bien.

-Diablos- digo al ver que en una de las puntas de la bufanda esta bordadas con mis iníciales de mi nombre.

-Es lindo- dice mi madre que sonríe y solo frunzo el ceño de verdad no tenía que hacer eso tía Ino pero bueno.

-Jajaja- dice Sarada al ver que la de Inojin también tenía las letras bordadas en su bufanda –Tía Ino ahora si se lució- la mire con molestia y mi padre sonríe también al ver las bufandas.

Después de unas horas por fin salimos de la estación de tren para dirigirnos a unos de los hostales o hotel pues pasaríamos la noche allí.

Para nuestra desgracia ya no había habitaciones disponibles para todos lo que optamos por rentar una habitación un poco grande para todos quedarnos allí claro algunos dormiríamos en un futon.

-Haber chicos- decía uno de los adultos que nos acompañaban –Los hombres de este lado y las mujeres del otro lado…no pueden pasarse del otro de ser así habrá un castigo- decía el señor y solo recibió reclamos de los demás chicos.

-Deben seguir esa orden- dice el séptimo que era el más emocionado de compartir un poco con nosotros.

-Séptimo usted debería tomar el futon más grande- decía uno de mis compañeros y de nuevo la discusión sobre que el Hokage debía tener todo lo mejor de la habitación pero él no era así quería compartir todo con los demás y más con las chicas.

-No por favor…es más denle ese a Momo ella lo necesita mas ya que será incómodo para ella dormir en el suelo- dice el séptimo con una sonrisa y los demás sentían que él era muy noble pensando en los demás antes que en él mismo.

Al final acomodaron los futon en el piso para poder dormir tranquilamente, la cena fue algo divertida con algunos malos chistes y sonrisas de todos.

-Bien es hora de dormir- dice el séptimo que estaba en una de las esquinas de la división de los hombres y mujeres como también mi padre que estaba a mi lado.

-Sera la primera vez que dormimos juntos todos en una sola habitación- dice uno de mis compañeros y todos reímos.

-¿Por qué estoy yo en medio de los dos?- le pregunta a mi padre y a Inojin que solo sonríe.

-Siempre has estado en medio no te acuerdas- dice Inojin que solo le tapó la boca para que no siga diciendo lo que hacíamos por las noches en las misiones los tres era algo vergonzoso.

-Por favor no seas tan sincero ellos no deben saber más que lo necesario- le digo y todos ríen divertidos.

-Todos sabemos que su equipo son los que se llevan mejor y que no solo son amigos si no que hermanos- dice uno de mis compañero y solo niego.

-Ves- dice Inojin.

-Basta ya a dormir- digo y el solo sonríe para acomodarse mejor y mi padre solo me abraza.

-Hace mucho que no dormirnos juntos Dai- dice y solo sonrió, mi mamá estaba del otro lado con las chicas.

-Eso sería a mamá- le digo y el solo ríe suavemente.

-Tal vez pero de ser así recibiría el castigo- dice y solo niego.

-Crees que ella lo permitirá- le digo y el solo niega.

-No- me dice –Estando tu aquí…tu serias su prioridad- lo miro después de tantos años con ellos era verdad mi madre me ponía atención a mi estando los tres algo que mi padre amaba de mi madre.

Después se desvaneció todo hasta que me quede dormido a lado de mi padre sin más.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- dice uno de mis compañeros y solo abrí los ojos lentamente para ver que era abrazado por mi padre e Inojin.

-¡Oh vamos viejo suéltame ya!- le digo a mi padre para que me suelte -¡No soy mamá!- le digo y los demás ríen divertidos.

-Tenia frio en la madrugada- dice mi padre y solo niego, miro a Inojin que me suelta para despertarse.

-Dai estabas hablando entre sueños- dice mi amigo y lo miro con sorpresa –Nunca habías hablado entre sueños solo ChouChou habla dormida y eso solo habla de comida- sonríe y lo imito.

-No sé- le digo tratando de recordar lo que había soñado y fue cuando recordé mis día de niño cunado iba a visitar a mis tíos en la aldea de la arena, mamá me llevaba siempre que podía jugaba en la oficina del Hazekagey también estaba ella que me sacaba de aquella oficina para jugar a escondías de los demás que nos cuidaban.

-¿Quién es Ami?- dice Inojin y lo miro con sorpresa ante lo dicho por él, hace mucho que no soñaba con ella.

-Nadie importante- le digo y el solo sonríe.

Nos preparamos para salir del hotel para llegar por fin a la fortaleza sin más pero antes de llegar fuimos atacados por algunos que aún estaban inconformes con esta nueva alianza.

Con la nieve que había en el lugar fue difícil luchar pero lo más sorprendente fue que llegaron los demás chicos de las aldeas para enfrentar a ellos pero entre ellos estaban los chicos de la aldea de la arena que estaban increíbles con un nuevo atuendo de pelea que nos sorprendió a todos hasta al séptimo.

-Vaya- dice el séptimo ya reunidos todos en la entrada de la fortaleza.

-Es lo más nuevo en tecnóloga- dice el Kazekage que estaba muy orgulloso de sus estudiantes.

-Lo sé- dice el Séptimo sin creer aun que aquellos chicos hayan capturado a esos hombres que ocasionaron todo.

Después ingresamos todos a la fortaleza algunos compañeros hablaban de lo impresiónate entrenamiento que recibían los chicos de la aldea y sus trajes de pelea.

-Hola sobrino- decía mi tío Kankuro que solo lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno volverte a ver- le digo y el solo me barza con entusiasmo siempre era sí él conmigo.

-Has crecido sobrino- dice y solo sonio tratando de que me soltara un momento.

-Si es bueno no- me dice y el ríe divertido.

-Hay muchas cosas que decir no- me dice y solo rio divertido, me lleva muy bien con él era medio ocurrente con todos pero no tenía suerte con las chicas. Mire a mi otro tío que solo miraba nuestra interacción con una suave sonrisa, con él era muy diferente debía tenerle respeto pues era el Kazekage solo me incline por respeto y el sonrió.

-Vaya así que Shikadai crecido mucho- dice la voz suave de una mujer y me gire para ver quién era, me sonrió la mujer y solo la mire con sorpresa pues no la conocía.

-A que se ha vuelto todo un hombre- dice mi tío y solo río divertido.

-No sé quién es- le digo y el ríe divertido.

-Juagamos en la oficina del Kazekage- me dice .Soy Ami- me dice y la miro ahora con asombro, ella solo sonrió y se marchó con sus demás compañeros dejándome con una extraña sensación.

-Oh mujeres hijo…el cambio en ellas es inevitable- me dice y solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¡Basta!- le digo y el solo me abraza por los hombros para entra por fin a la sala donde están los demás.

Sigo hablando con mi tío de algunas cosas que me había sucedido y también Inojin que le mostraba algunas cosas de su celular.

Mire que aquella chica me miraba y sonreía al verme, también sentía la mirada de mi otro tío.

Así fue como la volví a ver después de muchos años nos encontramos en esta reunión.

 **/*/**

Al recordar aquel día que la volví a ver y lo que sucedió después no lo volvería a cambiar.

Deje las fotos en su lugar aquella cuando éramos niños y después en aquel encuentro.

-Mi primo te hará feliz- le digo cerrando los ojos aun sentía su ausencia en mí es que siempre estuvimos juntos desde aquel día ahora dolía no poder estar a su lado esto era mi castigo de mi propia decisión.

 ******************************Continuara*********************


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Why Don't You Love Me**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Besos de chocolate**

 **Shikadai Nara**

 *****************8meses atrás*******************

Nos habían asignado las habitaciones en donde nos quedaríamos en grupos de dos por suerte Inojin se quedó conmigo y eso era bueno pues no me sentiría tan incómodo.

Acomodamos lo que traíamos en los closets de la habitación y guardamos ciertas cosas en los cajones para seguir con el programa para esta reunión que sería de solo 3 días, se hablaría mucho de los cambios que se tenía para las aldeas en las que pertenecíamos, de los que tomarían el liderazgo en cada junta de la alianza en donde no participaba eso era muy claro no es que no podría simplemente no quería seguir el camino de mis padres, tampoco sabía si quería tomar en un futuro el liderazgo del clan Nara no sabía si era buen líder ahora.

Todos nos reunimos en la área de los comedores y hablamos de algunas cosas referente a las investigaciones que realizábamos en cada aldea, lo bueno de la nueva alianza era que podíamos intercambiar las ideas con otros colegas y ese era el objetivo de los Kages.

Que solo observaban de una distancia prudente el intercambio de ideas entre sus jóvenes.

-Jóvenes es la hora de la comida- decía uno de los de la vieja alianza y muchos decidimos tomar lugares diferentes para integrarnos mas con otras aldeas.

Mire que enfrente de mi estaba ella de nuevo, la chica de la aldea de la arena.

-Asi que nos volvemos a ver Dai- me dice y la miro algo nervioso.

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de usted- le digo con educación y ella sonríe.

-¡Oh vamos! Cuando te has vuelto tan respetuoso Dai- ella ríe y todos la miran con admiración, es demasiado ruidosa como en los viejos tiempos siempre haciéndose notar.

-No se de que habla señorita- le digo y ella solo niega con su cabeza de mis palabras.

-¿Es verdad que no recuerdas mi nombre o solo estas jugando?- ella me pregunta y solo niego, ella vuelve a reír y la imito pero mas leve.

-Nunca pensé verte de nuevo aquí...Ami- le digo al fin y ella me mira de nuevo con aquella sonrisa como la recordaba cuando éramos niños sincera y pura.

-Al final si sabias...vieron si me recordó- dice a las chicas de su lado.

-Y como no Ami si es el sobrino del Kazekage-dice una de ellas y solo bajo la cabeza los de mi lado empezaban a preguntarme sobre el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena.

-Mira Daiallí anda Yodo- me dice Ami y solo miro a la que era mi prima hablar con otros chicos de otras aldeas, ella también había cambiado mucho después de unos años de vernos.

-Lo sé- le digo sin importancia y ella sonríe de nuevo haciendo que todos de nuevo nos preste atención.

-Sabes a veces pienso que no son ralamente una familia- me dice y solo la miro con seriedad no me gustaba mucho hablar de mi familia en la aldea de la arena.

-Es algo que no deseo hablar de mi familia en una comida- le digo y ella solo niega con la cabeza.

Después de una platica mas relajante de cosas de la nueva alianza así es como poco a poco nos volvimos a integrar con los demás chicos de las otras aldea.

El programa se siguió como estaba planeado algunos enseñaban sus investigaciones, sus propuestas para mejor en cada aldea y los beneficios que teníamos todos, siempre pensando en los acuerdos que debe haber cierta paz y armonía entre nosotros.

-Estoy nervioso- decía mi amigo que era la primera vez que hablaría enfrente de todos.

-No te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado- le digo con una sonrisa por suerte Inojin estaba en mi grupo de investigación.

-Esta bien- dice relajándose terminando lo que tenia para hablar enfrente de todos.

Continúe acomodando todo lo que tenia para la investigación y terminar al fin.

Todas las investigaciones eran muy buenas pero la que me llamo la atención era la de la aldea de la tierra una chica en particular que era demasiado interesante por sus ideas pero mas porque la líder de aquella aldea estaba mas que contenta que esa chica haya participado entrando mucha curiosidad obre ella.

-Los siguientes los de la aldea de la hoja- dice uno de la vieja alianza.

Éramos nosotros los siguientes mientras los demás estaban acomodando todo para la investigación estaba preparando todo para que vieran la presentación que teníamos para ellos, mis demás compañeros empezaron a dar a conocer lo que habíamos investigado en este tiempo y era referente a la genética y habilidades de cada uno de los ninjas, el tipo de sangre que era compatible y las posibilidades de mejor las habilidades de las nuevas generaciones.

-Hay 4 tipos de sangre- decía Inojin un tanto nervioso y solo lo mire sonriendo suavemente lo estaba haciendo bien –El tipo A, Tipo B, Tipo AB y Tipo O- todos estaban atentos a lo que mi amigo decía y miraban los dibujos que él había realizado en computadora mostrando el ADN de alguno de nuestros compañeros mirando con atención aquel dibujo que era muy bueno.

Inojin tenía la habilidad de dibujar no solo en tinta, si no también empezar a desarrollar la tecnología en la realización de dibujos más complejos haciéndolos ver más fabulosos eso era bueno la tecnología que ya se estaba adatando a la nueva generación.

Mi amigo término de explicar sus propios diagramas que había realizado explicando cada uno de los tipos de sangre que había ahora era mi turno de terminar la explicación de la investigación.

-Lo han mencionado mis compañeros sobre los tipos de sangre que hay- digo mirando a cada uno de los presentes de tanto de mi aldea como las demás, los de la vieja alianza enfrente de nosotros tomando nota de lo que habíamos investigado y detrás de ellos estaban los 5 Kages que estaban sorprendidos por lo que cada equipo decía, a sus costados estaban los chicos de las aldeas los nuevos integrantes de la nueva alianza.

-Dentro de los tipos de sangre está el factor Rh... Que en muchos casos no se tiene a lo que en algunos es positivo o negativo- digo mirando que todos me están observando pasando al diagrama de los demás tipos de sangre que había –Los que nos da 8 tipos de sangre más- mostrando al final los demás tipos de sangre que se derivan entre negativo o positivo.

-Eso es muy bueno, pero habían dicho sobre las nuevas habilidades con el tipo de sangre que nuevas generaciones pueden obtener- decía uno de los de la vieja alianza y solo lo mire con seriedad.

-A eso voy- digo sin más –Tenemos un gran ejemplo...- mire que todos estaban poniendo atención.

Colocando al final un diagrama del tipo de sangre del ejemplo que tenía sin más.

-Este es un claro ejemplo...la sangre de Uchiha Sarada que es de tipo A positivo…- digo mostrando otros dos tipos de sangre –Del tipo AB positivo y O positivo- mostrando los ADN de los ejemplos.

-¿Y porque el caso de la señorita Uchiha?- decía otro de los de la alianza.

-Es un ejemplo- digo sin más -La sangre de los Uchiha es uncía y también muy hereditaria entre los genes con otros tipos de sangre...a que me refiero que la sangre de lo Uchiha es más compatible con los de tipo de sangré AB u O- observo a todos murmurar sobre aquel pequeño detalle.

-Eso es bueno saberlo...pero dinos joven Nara el ejemplo en si- dice uno de la aldea de la niebla.

-Bien- digo –AB u O son compatibles con el tipo A ...pondremos el ejemplo Sarada que es de tipo A positivo, Inojin que es de tipo O positivo y el mío que es de AB positivo- cambio de diapositiva para que vena el ADN de los tres.

-Y bien- dice otro y muestro el primer ADN.

-Sarada es compatible con estos do tipos de sangre...pero aún más las habilidades de la unión de tipo de sangre O puede que tenga las habilidades ninjas de ambos pero predominara más las habilidades de los Uchiha heredado de ella...el tipo AB es mucho más complejo pues como mencione la sangre del Uchiha es mucho más poderoso en genes y puede que no haya una sola habilidad de aquel portador del AB- al final digo aquella información y todos están algo sorprendidos.

-Bien... lo que comprendí es que las habilidades de los Uchiha se pueden heredaran con alguno de los tipos de sangre...pero la sangre de ellos siempre predominara en lo genes- dice el señor y solo asiento.

-El ejemplo es claro Sarada Uchiha es más compatible con alguno de los dos tipos de sangre que mostré...pero en cuanto a genes ella predominara en los dos aunque puede haber una variable en el tipo O que en su caso es Inojin que puede obtener las habilidades y genes de ambos...en mi caso que soy tipo AB no predominara mis genes y habilidades si no las de ella- digo haciendo reír alguno de mis compañeros hasta la propia Sarada que ya sabía de antemano que sus habilidades y sangre era algo poderosa volviéndola un poco más orgullosa ante se tema, eso me molestaba de su parte.

-Pero no significa que solo ustedes porten ese tipo de sangre verdad- dice mujer de la vieja alianza.

-No- digo –Los demás pueden tener ese tipo de sangre las habilidades y genes son mucho más importantes...a lo que me refiero que algunos de los presentes pueden tener el mismo tipo de sangre igual al de nosotros solo nos diferencia los genes y habilidades- miro que los demás jóvenes murmuran sobre saber qué tipo de sangre serian ellos.

-Muy bien- dice el que ha organizado sin más y solo termino la presentación comentando que es muy importante saber las habilidades que heredaran en estas nuevas generaciones.

Mis demás compañeros dan pequeños llaveros en forma de gotas de sangre con algunos ojitos haciendo reír a uno que otro de las aldeas.

Al final se terminó el programa que se tenía para ese día ya que mañana se mostraría los debates y discursos para ser los líderes de la nueva alianza, como también estaba programado la muestra de las nuevas técnicas ninjas de cada uno de los nuevos integrantes de esta alianza.

-Al fin- dice Enojan que estaba tan nervioso que a colapsado cuando llegamos a la habitación y solo sonrió.

-Estuvo bien- le digo y él sonríe.

-No estarás en los líderes de la alianza- dice mi amigo y solo niego.

-No quiero seguir el mismo camino que mis padres- le digo acomendando mis cosas en su lugar.

-Dicen que por las noches hace mucho más frio y ahora que no estamos juntos con los demás se sentirá el frio- dice mi amigo acomodando su cama junto a la mía.

-Es verdad nos congelaremos- le digo mirando que no había suficientes cobijas e Inojin ya se había colocado un pijama muy calientitas con pantuflas de patos haciéndolo ver tan adorable para las chicas.

-Tus padres no tendrán alguna cobija extra- me dice frotándose las manos del frio que ya estaba colocándose por la habitación.

-Pues vamos- le digo tomando mis zapatos normales y la bata de dormir para salí mirando que no hubiera nadie vigilándonos pues según las reglas de la fortaleza es que ninguno estuviéramos por los pasillos tan tarde y estaba prohibido ir al área donde estaban los dormitorios de las chicas.

Caminamos hasta encontrar las habitaciones de los de la alianza y verificar que no había nadie caminamos por el pasillo solitario hasta llegar a la habitación que fue asignada para mis padres y toque la puerta, pero algo me decía que no era buena idea quien sabe que estaban haciendo arrepintiéndome de esto.

-¡Dai!- dice mi madre que abrió la puerta se ve algo agitada y solo me golpeaba mentalmente.

-Solo queremos saber si tiene una cobija extra que nos presten- le digo tratando de no mirar más adentro de la habitación, siento que Inojin me abraza de mi brazo y el frio en el pasillo es más helado.

-Entren- dice mi madre y solo niego no quería ver que estaban haciendo.

-No es...- no termine la frase pues mi madre ya nos había jalado hasta dentro de la habitación donde mi padre estaba buscando ya la cobija extra, me sentí mas aliviado de que no estuviera en una situación algo comprometedora más por mi amigo eso si seria una gran vergüenza.

-Aquí esta- dice mi padre mostrándome la cobija y solo sonrió.

-Inojin está todo calientito- dice mi madre al ver que mi amigo esta con ropa para el frio.

-Pues no mucho- dice Inojin –Aún tengo frio- dice que no ha soltado mi brazo.

-Es normal- dice mi madre y solo sonrío- Vayan a su habitación y coman un poco de chocolate- los dos asentimos y tomo la cobija en mi mano libre y salimos sin más.

-¡Buenas noches!- decimos en sumiso y salimos por el pasillo que ya está mas que helado.

Al final no se como logramos dormir con el frio que se sentía en el lugar, pero bueno, aun estaba algo preocupado por mi amigo que se negaba a darse un baño pues decaí que podía darle un refriado y eso si seria mucho muy complicado pues él junto con otros compañeros darían la mostración de sus habilidades.

-Vamos- le digo arrastrándolo hasta donde estaban los demás ya dándose un buen baño según había varias piscinas de agua calientitas tipo agua termales.

-No quiero de verdad me va a dar algo- dice mi amigo y solo niego reviso que tengamos todo para entra al baño donde ya están todos platicando.

-Vamos- le digo señalándole donde debe colocar su ropa para después de estar limpios colocándolas.

-No creo que sea buena idea...la verdad es que nunca me a gustado los baños públicos- dice y solo rio.

-En eso te pareces mucho al tío Sai- le digo ayudándole a quitarse la ropa parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

-Porque- dice él después lo empujo hasta el baño y sin mas comenzamos a limpiar nuestro cuerpo.

Al final Inojin se metió a las piscinas de agua caliente relajándolo un poco que ya estaba platicando con los demás.

-Vaya- dice mi tío Kankuro que esta aquí con los demás chicos de la aldea de la arena –Parece que tu amigo es algo delicado- me dice y solo rio.

-No es que sea delicado...no le gusta mucho los baños públicos- le digo y el solo me sonríe.

-Tu investigación fue excelente pero lo que mas nos llamo la atención es que no este en la lista de los lideres- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Tío...no quiero seguir los pasos de mis padres quiero buscar mi propio camino- le digo y el solo sonríe.

-Lo se- dice –Sabes que tu otro Tío quiere hablarte- lo miro algo sorprendido y solo niego.

-No creo que sea bueno dijo después de todo es el Kazekage- le digo y se que no es correcto.

-Bueno pero solo un poco compartir tiempo familiar...te esperamos en el desayuno estará Yodo- dice y solo asiento, aunque en el fondo no quería hacer algo indebido o algo que se malinterpretara peor mi Tío lo estaba solicitándolo.

Después de terminar el baño y de ver que mi amigo no estuviera enfermo de un posible refriado lo deje con los demás en el gran comedor donde ya estaba el desayuno servido en las mesas pase a lado de Amisintiendo su aroma que desprendía su largo cabello castaño claro.

Ella solo me mira con una sonrisa tan brillante era algo que no había cambiado con el tiempo, le regrese la sonrisa y ella se sentó con otras chicas de otra aldea.

Mi tío Kankuro me tomo de los hombros con una sonrisa y me acerco donde ya estaban mis padres, mi prima, el Séptimo y el Kazekage.

-Bien- dice mi tío Kankuro -Vamos a comenzar- solo sonrió y miro a mi prima a mi lado.

-Deseas en tu fruta miel- me dice y solo asiento.

-Si gracias- tomando la miel y agregarla en mi fruta.

-Has cambiado mucho Dai- dice mi prima y solo le sonrió.

-Tu también estas mas alta- le digo y ella rie divertida.

-Son los zapatos, pero tu si has crecido este tiempo- me dice y me siento algo mas aliviado de que en la mesa hubiera alguien con quien hablar mas abiertamente.

Conversamos de cosas que habían mostrado otras aldeas e incluso pregunto de cómo saber su tipo de sangre.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre seria la mía?- me pregunta y solo la observo.

-Tendrías que sacar una muestra y verificarla en los laboratorios- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Tal vez sea B u O- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo tal vez sea A- dice tío Kankuro con una sonrisa y solo niego.

-Tal vez si sea o tal vez no- le digo y el me mira.

-¿Cómo?- me dice y solo dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y lo miro.

-Pues según lo que investigue sobre mi tipo de sangre- le digo y él está prestando mucha atención como los demás en la mesa sintiendo un poco incomodo – Bien pues pude que mi madre tenga el tipo A y mi padre tenga el B y de allí se derive el AB que yo tenga, pero solo es algo como una tal vez aun no indague más- le digo y mi madre solo sonríe.

-Es interesante- dice Kazekage con una leve sonrisa.

-Si- digo sin mas era aun mas complicado no poder hablar con él como cuando era amas niños y los motivos los sabia muy bien, los tenia tan presentes que ocultaba a toda costa lo sucedido aquel día en que se rompió el lazo de tío y sobrino.

-Bien tengo que prepararme para el siguiente evento en el programa- dice mi prima y la miro con sorpresa.

-Los tarjes que portan ahora son interesantes- le digo y ella sonríe.

-No sabes Dai son muy buenos- dice mi Tío Kankuro con una gran sonrisa.

-En serio- le digo –Puedo verlos- le digo y el asiente feliz.

-Vamos para que los veas y te expliquen el funcionamiento del traje- me dice él levantándose de la silla y lo imito nos vamos juntos mi tío me abraza por los hombros y solo rio ante lo dicho por él.

Hay varios chicos de la aldea de arena preparándose con aquellos trajes que según lo que decía mi tío era de alta tecnología.

-Mira Dai- me dice mi tío mostrándome uno de los traje –Se realizaron con alta costura y facilidad de movimiento- observe aquel traje y de verdad era de una textura muy flexible y además tenía algunos compartimientos para las herramientas ninjas peor lo que me sorprendió mucho eran las flechas y el arco que portaban su diseño era en verdad único.

-Es muy interesante- observaba las flechas que no eran tan ligera pesaban un poco.

-Así que Daiestá sorprendido- dice la suave voz de Ami que ya tenia aquel traje puesto, la mire estaba mas alta seria por los zapatos altos que portaba, ella me sonrió y solo desvié la mirada aquella chica tenia algo que me ponía nervioso.

-No solo observo el diseño- digo mirando el arco que al igual que las flechas pesaban un poco.

-Los entrenamientos son muy duros, pero sabemos que podemos defender nuestra aldea de algún intruso o traidor- me dice y solo la miro ya no era aquella niña llorona o traviesa que había conocido en aquel tiempo.

-Si que bueno- le digo y ella solo ríe divertida.

-¿No te gustaría portar uno?- me dice –O entrenar con aquel traje un día- la miro y sonrió de lado.

-Seria interesante aprender algo nuevo- le digo y ella solo me mira con aquella sonrisa que nunca cambiara.

La exhibición de las nuevas habilidades de esta nueva alianza era sorprendente desde nuestra aldea hasta la aldea de la nube todos y cada uno mostraba el arduo entrenamiento que tenían, sorprendiendo hasta los Kages.

Después del programa que se tenia se completo con muy buenos debates y los discursos de los que querían ser lideres de la nueva alianza fue mucho mejora un que todos esperaban que yo estuviera dentro de ellos pero no fue así.

-Te lo dije no era buena idea bañarnos- dice mi amigo que ya tiene un poco de gripe.

-Vamos toma un poco del te- le digo dándole el remedio para que no avance mas la gripe ya había pescado.

-Yo quería chocolate caliente decía estornudando y bebiendo un poco el té.

-Lo siento- le digo y el solo niega, lo abrigo mejor con la chamarra de él y la mía.

-Como se siente Inojin- decía mi madre algo preocupada.

-Creo que con el té y dormir temprano mañana se sentirá mucho mejor- le digo y ella solo sonríe.

-Tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo- me dice con algo de seriedad y solo asiento para dejar a mi amigo en manos de Sarada.

Nos apartamos de todos los que están en la sala para que no escucharan lo que ellos tenían que decirme y tenia una vaga idea de que me dirían.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en lo que decidas- me dice mi madre mirándomea los ojos y solo asiento.

-Pero fue algo que no esperamos que tu no estuvieran en la lista de lideres de la alianza- dice mi padre con seriedad y solos suspiro.

-La verdad es que en los debates te destacaste mucho por ser el que portaba ideas y en el grupo todos te seguían...a lo que me refiero cariño es que tu eres un líder nato- me dice mi madre tocado mi cara con cariño y solo sonrió.

-Yo creo que aun no encuentro mi camino...pero estoy seguro que no es siendo el líder de la alianza- le digo y ellos me miran con sorpresa ante mis palabras y es que ellos pensaban que con aquella investigación que realizaban ya tenia mi camino seguro, pero no ahora pensaba si este era mi camino.

Después de conversar con mis padres y tener mas dudas sobre lo que yo realmente quería, pensé en aquella última noche en la fortaleza lo sucedido en esto dos días.

No podía conciliar el sueño algo extraño en mi pero bueno, me levante despacio para no despertar a Inojin que estaba mas que dormido por el medicamento salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Me dirigí hasta aquella terraza para ver la ultima noche en el país del hierro, quería ver si ahora si había estrellas en aquel obscuro fría noche, mire que no solo estaba yo despierto si no que había alguien mas observando la noche.

-No crees que te congelaras- le digo percatándome de que era Ami la que estaba allí con una bata de dormir y ella sonríe al verme estaba comiendo chocolate.

-Yo solo quería ver la hermosa noche del ultimo dia que estaremos aquí- me dice con una sonrisa leve.

-Eso es bueno- le digo y ella solo suspira.

-Es bueno a ver te visto...ya que casi no visitas la aldea de la arena- me dice y solo me muerdo el labio, era verdad hace mucho que no visito la aldea.

-Mi trabajo me lo impide- le digo y ella ríe suavemente.

-Mentiroso- me dice y solo niego –Nunca fuiste muy bueno mintiendo perezoso- solo sonrió ante lo ultimo que me decía.

Cuando éramos niños siempre me llamaba asi porque decia que me parecía aquellos animales que dormían en los arboles y es que cuando estaba en la aldea de la arena dormía en un lugar cálido sin mucho solo ni mucha sombra, pero ella siempre me encontraba para despertarme de mis largas siestas para que jugara con ella y mi primo.

-Es mejor regresar- le decía sentido ya el frio por todo mi cuerpo.

-No espera- me decía dándome un poco de chocolate para comerlo sin mas y ella solo sonríe al ver aquella noche que tenia algunas estrellas en este.

-¡Hay alguien alli!- escuchado que alguien se acercaba la tome de la mano que estaba fría y la empuje hasta una de las columnas que había en el lugar para escondernos y no ser visto por los guardianes.

-Dai- me decia y solo tape su boca con mi mano haciéndole señas de que guarda silencio.

Al no percibir que aquel hombre ya no estuviera cerca le quite la mano de su boca y ella solo me miro con una sonrisa, estábamos muy cerca de mi sentía su leve aroma en mi nariz.

Ami se acerco a mi lentamente hasta depositar un suave beso en mis labios como aquella vez cuando éramos niños ella me dio mi primer beso, Ami toco mi rostro con sus manos heladas haciéndome sentir un escalofrió en mi.

-Estas fria- le digo alejándome de ella un poco y ella sonríe, saboreando mis labios lentamente era el chocolate que ella había comido a eso sabia mis labios.

Después de ver que ya no había nadie en los pasillos nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras donde dividían las habitaciones de los hombres y mujeres, Ami de nuevo se acerco a mi para depositarme de nuevo un cálido beso en mis labios y ella sonrió al verme algo sonrojado.

Le dia llego y todos ya estaban preparados para regresar a las aldeas, algunos intercambian números de teléfonos, correos y alguna que otra red social.

-Al final no pude hablar mas contigo joven Nara- decía aquella chica pelinegra y ojos café claro de la aldea de la tierra que me había sorprendido por su amabilidad y agilidad mental que tenia una excelente estratega según su líder de su aldea.

-Habrá otro día para hablar- le digo y ella sonríe entregándome un papel.

-Si algún día quieres hablar de estrategias allí estoy- dice con un guiño de ojo y solo sonríe suavemente, aquella chica se alejo para despedirse de otros chicos.

-Fue bueno volver a verte prima- dice Yodo con una sonrisa me abrazo ligeramente y solo asentí ante sus palabras.

-Lo se- le digo –Espero verlos a todos de nuevo- ella sonríe.

-Claro ven a visitarnos...y hacemos algo en la aldea de la arena como en los viejos tiempos- me dice y solo rio divertido, recordando que cuando éramos niños hacíamos muchas travesuras en aquella aldea.

-Seria bueno- le digo y miro que mi Tío Kankuro ya estaba casi cerca.

-Pero ahora ya no serán travesuras si no problemas mayores- dice y solo reímos ante lo dicho por él.

-Por es razón estarás allí para defendernos de aquel problema- le digo y el solo suspira.

-Solo si me invitan un buen trago- dice y solo reímos en sumiso los tres.

-Parece que están planeando algo- dice el Kazekage que solo observa lo bien que nos llevamos para regresar a la pose de seriedad.

-Que tenga un buen regresó Kazekage- le digo inclinándome con respeto a él.

-Igual para ti sobrino- dice y solo lo miro con sorpresa.

-Espero que pronto vayas mi querido sobrino hay muchos lugares a los que ya podemos ir- dice mi Tío Kankuro con una sonrisa pícara y solo le sonrió.

-Por favor no empieces- dice mi prima con molestia y ellos dos se alejan para dejarme con él sintiéndome algo incómodo.

-No hubo oportunidad de hablar- me dice y solo lo miro –Pero me da mucho gusto ver que estas tan bien y has crecido mucho- el me sonríe y solo le agradezco inclinando un poco mi cabeza.

-Gracias por sus palabras Kazekage- le digo y el solo me observa.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que me llamabas Tío- me dice y solo lo miro que esta algo serio y un poco triste

-Lo siento pero no debo...mi madre me reprendería si le faltara al respeto- le digo una mentira pero no podía regresar aquel tiempo cuando era un niño.

-entiendo- dice sin mas y solo se acerca mas a mi para darme un ligero abrazo –Para mi siempre será mi sobrino sin importar las reglas o normas...espero volver a verte Shikadai- lo miro algo sorprendido y miro que algunos solo son miran alejándome de él un poco para inclinarme de nuevo para dirigirme a donde están mis compañeros.

Aun mi corazón latía con fuerza por lo sucedido con él, me sentía nervioso de nuevo más porque recordaba aquellos días que compartía con él que teníamos un vinculo de unión inquebrantable es mas hasta mi otro tío tenia celos de lo bien que nos llevamos, pero después todo cambio desde aquel día en que llego él.

-Nos vemos- dice Ami que ya esta cerca de mi portaba el traje de combate de la aldea de la arena viendo su delgada y marcada figura solo baje un poco la mirada pues me sentía nervios de verla con aquel traje.

-Que bien- digo sin mas y ella sonríe.

-Espero que me escribas o me llames- dice tomando mi mano para darme un papelito con su número y correo.

-Tal vez- le digo con una sonrisa de lado y ella se acerca a mi para sentir su aroma dulce en mi nariz, ella me dio un ligero beso en mi mejilla.

-Espero que si- dice mordiéndose el labio –No te vuelvas alejar...espero que también vayas un día de estos a la aldea y divertirnos como en los viejos tiempo- la miro y solo sonrió levemente.

No digo mas y ella se va con una sonrisa en sus labios siempre tan brillantes aquella sonrisa.

 **/**/**

 ************************Aldea de la hoja presente************************

Había pasado ya un mes ½ desde aquel día en que había dejado a Ami en la entrada de la aldea de la arena, también donde ya había tomado la decisión de reprimir lo que sentía por ella porque era el mejor camino para ella, para mí y proteger a mi familia.

No estaba bien en este tiempo los cambio en mi persona fueron notados por mi madre que estaba más que preocupada y algo intuitiva en cuanto quien era aquella chica que me había roto el corazón.

Mi padre en un principio no se había metido pero después me pregunto qué me había sucedió y al final tuve que tener aquella charla de padre e hijo contándole que una chica había roto mi corazón claro está que no le mencione el nombre o la aldea en la que ella provenía, sabía que mi padre podría decirle a mi madre algún detalle.

Mire aquella foto de esa revista que había encontrado en una de las tiendas donde había artículo sobre el magnífico compromiso que se estaba formando en la aldea de la arena con el hijo del Kazekage y la hija del general una noticia que tenía muy emocionados a todos en aquella aldea, en la foto estaba ella con una sonrisa hermosa el fotógrafo resalto todo la belleza en ella a su lado estaba mi primo que por lo que veía aun estaba herido por la gran batalla que tuvo en aquel concurso.

Arrugue la revista que había comprado sintiendo de nuevo aquel dolor que había sentido hace ya un mes atrás, solo suspire con pesar y es que pronto nos volveríamos de ver los tres en aquella reunión de la nueva alianza para festejar el aniversario de la paz que hay entre las 5 grandes aldeas y se venía la fiesta de Chou-Chou un gran acontecimiento ya que ella quería una fiesta en grande después de todo no todos los días se cumple 18 años y ella era la primera en cumplirlos de la generación.

Se avecina un gran problema cuando llegue mi primo y su prometida la cual aun seguía enamorado.

 *********************************Continuara***********************


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Why Don't You Love Me**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **La intuición**

 **Temari**

Mire de nuevo a mi hijo sin comprender el porqué había cambiado mucho en estos días, no solo era un chico mas organizado, menos perezoso y hasta entrenaba sin rechinar, sin protesta hacia los mandados que le enviaba a realizar y eso me puso a pensar en estos últimos meses en quien seria aquella chica que le había roto el corazón a mi pequeño.

-Hoy estas muy pensativa mujer- decía mi marido que por suerte ya se encontraba a lado de mi y lo mire con seriedad.

-Sabes que estado pensando en lo sucedido con Dai- le digo y el sonríe.

-Ya he hablado con ese hijo mío- dice –Y la verdad es que no me dice quien es la misteriosa chica- lo miro con molestia se suponía que entre hombre hablaban sobre aquello y creo que Dai era mucho mas reservado que nosotros dos.

-No lo creo- digo y solo gruño al no comprender que sucedió en estos meses.

-Vamos mujer no lo molestes tan solo pasara...igual nosotros pasamos por esa etapa- me dice mi marido abrazándome para que me acurrucara en su pecho y solo suspiro.

-Tan solo quiero que sea como antes...este Dai no me agrada casi no me hace enojar, casi no grito y es muy dócil...no quiero que mi hijo sea débil- digo frunciendo el ceño para seguir con mis pensamientos y escucho una carcajada de parte del vago que esta a mi lado.

-Lo siento mujer...pero no lo creo siempre has luchado para que seamos mas responsables y ahora que Dai lo es te molesta- me dice y lo miro enojada.

-No me agradas mucho Shikamaru...de qué lado estas- le digo y lo miro desafiándolo y el solo me vuelve abrazar.

-Sabes que estoy de tu lado mujer problemática- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Espero me ayudes a buscar respuesta o de lo contrario no habrá diversiones estos días para ti- lo miro y el solo frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué?- me dice y lo miro quitando sus brazos de mi cuerpo.

-Solo investiga ahora que no tienes tanto trabajó-le digo –Busca información y averigua quien era esa chica-el solo me mira con seriedad.

-Seguirás con esto verdad y hasta buscar la verdad estarástranquila mujer- me dice y lo miro.

-Si- le digo y el solo suspira.

\- Esta bien mujer vamos a pensar en lo que ha sucedido en estosúltimos meses- me dice y sale de la cama lo miro- Vamos al despacho a jugar un poco de Shogi- solo lo imito y me coloco una bata para seguirlo hasta el despacho y jugar aquel juego que con este podíamos pensar en lo sucedido en este tiempo.

Comenzamos a jugar aquel juego y hablar de lo que habíamospercibido desde aquel día en la reunión de la nueva alianza y el viaje a la fortaleza.

-Desde ese momento mire a Dai algo extraño- le digo a mi marido.

-Sabes también lo percibí...pero no se- me dice Shikamaru que pensaba en lo que sucedió en aquella reunión.

-Sabes que después se venían las preparaciones para el examen Chunnin- le digo moviendo de nuevo las fichas –Volvieron a venir los chicos y chicas de la nueva alianza para que decidieran en donde se realizaría los exámenes y resulto que serian en la aldea de la Arena- miro a mi vago que esta analizando mi jugada.

-También en aquellos días donde estuvieron los jóvenes de la nueva alianza hubo un día en que el cielo se lleno de lirios blancosque tanto le gusta a Dai- lo miro y fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso había oído a las personas de la aldea que había visto aquel magnifico día que se lleno el centro de la aldea con esas flores.

-Así que fue la chica que las lanzo...ella sabe el gusto de mi hijo- estaba ya molesta como aquella misteriosa chica sabia el gusto tan peculiar de mi hijo.

-Vamos mujer no seas celosa-me dice y lo miro con molestia.

-¡Que dices!- le digo ya molesta y el ríe con diversión, solo aprieto mis manos en puños porque si seguía así le daría un buen golpe era una lástima que no tragueara mi arma conmigo no la contaría.

-Nuestro hijo es popular con las señoritas de las otras aldeas- me dice y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Popular con las mujeres?- le digo ahora si lo golpearía.

-Mujer tranquila solo digo que es muy popular con las chicas pues es todo un galán- me dice acercándose y lo miro molesta.

-Ya ahora dirás que es galán por ti vago- le digo y el sonríe de lado.

-No- me dice –Es guapo porque tiene esos hermosos ojos heredados por ti- lo miro ya sonrojada porque tenía que decir algo así.

-Ya basta- le digo soltando mis manos y el sonríe para besar mi mano.

-Es verdad- me dice y solo sonrió.

-Ya lo se- le digo y el solo me mira.

-Bien pues en aquel día de los lirios nadie sabe bien quien fue el causante pero Daisonrio mucho al verlos- me dice y solo lo miro para levantarme y mirar hacia la ventana para recordad lo sucedido después de aquel día.

*****Flash banck*****

Era una gran casualidad que aquel día donde habían aventando lirios en el cielo de la aldea, muy pocas personas sabían que los lirios blancos fueran los favoritos de Dai, algo no estaba bien y tenia la sensación de que era para él.

Como todos los días Dai iba a su trabajo, realizaba su entrenamiento y estábamos que ocupado en su investigación todo estaba normal hasta que un día me digo que Sarada lo había arrastrado para ser los moderadores de los próximos exámenes chunnin algo que hiso recordar mucho aquellos tiempos con su padre.

-Eso es bueno- le digo y solo miro su cara de fastidio igual a su padre.

-Madre, Sarada me arrastro a esto y de verdad no quería pero bueno ella prometió hacer algo por mi- me dice y sonrió al ver aquella sonrisa de lado malvada que me mostraba recordándome a mi a su edad.

-Bien pues conseguirás que Sarada realice aquella tarea que a ti tanto te molesta- le digo y el solo sonríe mas cálido y lo abrazo mi pequeño ya estaba mas que madurando.

-Lose- me dice –Lo que no comprendo es como es que serna en la aldea de la arena...sabes que es verano allí- me dice y sonrió al verlo.

-Por esa razón no debes olvidar aquella medicina- le digo y el solo suspira.

-Eso es aparte...también hay ciertos alimentos que no puedo comer será estresante tener que hurgar en mi comida para ver que no haya esos condimentos en mi comida- me dice lago molesto y solo lo miro algo triste de saber que me hijo nunca se adapto a la aldea de la arena.

-Bueno tan solo debes decirles a los que preparen tus alimentos que sin aquellos condimentos que eres alérgico- le digo y el solo sonríe.

-Lo bueno es que tío Kankuro prometió llevarme a un lugar muy divertido- lo mire algo molesta y el solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Ni lo creas aun eres muy joven para esas cosas- le digo y el solo suspira.

-No iría mamá- me dice abrazándome y solo sonrió al ver que mi pequeño niño ya no estaba si no ahora estaba a mi lado un joven de 16 años muy parecido a su padre, con aquellos ojos rasgados de color verdes como los míos y que mostraba la inocencia que poseía amaba eso de él.

Continuaba con mi trabajo de ama de casa como también era mentora de los nuevos jóvenes que ocuparían la nueva alianza.

-Ya llegue- dice Dai y solo sonrió al ver que hoy había llegado muy temprano para la comida.

-¡Bienvenido!- le digo saliendo de la cocina para ir al pasillo para ver a mi pequeño y ver que no estaba solo con el estaba Sarada Uchiha que los dos llevan muchos papeles.

-Hola tía- decía la chica de cabello negro y ojos ónixsonreí al verla.

-Hola Sarada- le digo y miro a mi Dai que solo sonríe.

-Vamos a trabajar en el despacho de papá para prepar este problema- dice y solo sonrió al ver que mi Dai era tan idéntico a su padre.

-Bien pues vayan yo le aviso cuando este la comida- les digo y los dos van hacia el despachó, los miro un rato mas recordando aquellos dias en que Sahikamaru y yo preparamos todo para los exámenes Chunnin y que estábamos buscando información, nuevas estrategias, editando la reglas para los nuevos combates y verificamos el perfil de los que habían pasado hasta la final.

-Que tiempos- digo y regreso a mi trabajo par terminar a tiempo la comida, llevo un poco de agua para ellos y decirles que la comida estaba ya lista.

Al entrar al despacho mire a los dos discutir sobre algo que no estaban bien, eso me hiso reír pues yo también discutía con mi vago.

-Mamá- dice Dai y solo coloco los vasos en el escritorio.

-Solo vengo a darles un poco de agua y decirles que la comida ya esta lista- digo mirándolos.

-Eso es bueno- dice Dai tomando su agua.

-Tía Temari nos podría dar su punto de visita de lo que estamos haciendo- dice Sarada y solo la miro con sorpresa.

-¡Claro!- digo hace mucho tiempo que no realizaba aquella actividad y extrañaba realizarla.

-¡Tía eres genial!- decía la chica y solo sonrió.

-Mi mamá es la mejor- dice Dai y solo miro lo que ya tenían hecho, leía lo que estaba en aquella computadora tan diferente a lo que hacia hace años atrás.

-Muy bien- digo y ellos solo sonríen con satisfacción, lo bueno que ellos dos se llevaban bien y que los dos eran inteligentes, habilidoso, aunque aun no llegaban a tener el nivel de estrategia que aquel vago.

-Lo estamos haciendo bien Dai- decía Sarada y solo sonríe.

-Si- dice Dai que bosteza y solo lo miro.

-Bien chicos es hora de ir a comer y después continuaremos les parece- les digo y ellos solo asiente obedeciéndome.

-¡Si!- dice los dos que van detrás de mi para ir al comedor y comer lo que había preparado para los dos.

Por la tarde trabajos los tres sobre lo que estaba realizando y les daba ideas, consejos sobre como llevar a cabo la supervisión de aquellos exámenes.

Les contaba mis experiencias como moderadora y hacia que se sonrojara Dai al contarle lo que su vago padre hacia cuando me ayudaba a realizar el papeleo.

-Y al termino siempre iba a la colina a dormir...ese hombre siempre fue así tan perezoso- le digo a Sarada que solo reía divertida de mis cuentos de aquellos días.

-Mamá- me dice Dai y solo sonrió con suavidad.

-Bueno es mejor ir a preparar la cena- les digo a los chicos para dejarlo que terminen su trabajó.

Tenia todo listo y cenamos los tres aun comentando algunos detalles para los próximos exámenes y fue divertido.

-Estoy en casa- decía la voz del vago de mi marido.

-¡Bienvenido!- le digo y el solo se asoma por la puerta de la cocina.

-Creo que aun he llegado a tiempo para la cena- dice y solo lo miro con una sonrisa de burla.

-Bien pues creo que calentare tu parte- le digo sonriendole y el solo me mira.

-¿Y eso?- me dice y solo lo miro sin comprender mis palabras.

-Dai y Sarada están trabajando- le digo y el solo sonríe.

-Lo se fue interesante como Sarada lo llevo hasta ese punto...y por un momento pense que ese hijo mío no quería mas problemas pero para su suerte esa mala suerte se materializado en ella- dice y solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Sarada es una chica muy fuerte después de todo tenia que ser una Uchiha- le digo –Puede bien controlar a cualquier hombre el problema en si no es ella sino su padre- lo miro y el solo me mira asustado.

-Cariño debemos alejar a nuestro hijo de ella- dice el y solo rio divertida.

-Son buenos amigo no hay mas que eso- le digo sirviendo de nuevo la cena.

-Menos mal- dice el problemático de mi marido algo aliviado y al final realice mis ultimas tareas del día para ir a ver a esos dos por si ya no me necesitaban, al entra al despacho mire que aquellos dos jóvenes ya estaban bien dormidos.

-Creo que ya están cansados- dice Shikamaru y solo asiento.

-Recuerdo que así nos veíamos los dos en aquellos tiempos lo recuerdas-le digo mirándolo y el solo me abraza.

-Si lo se- me dice y solo suspiro aquellos tiempos eran buenos y mas si estaba ese vagoconmigo.

-Bien creo que Sarada se quedara en casa- digo para salir del despacho para arreglar la habitación de los invitados.

-¿En serio?- me dice y lo miro de mala gana.

-Crees que estoy mintiendo no dejare que la chica se vaya de casa ya es tarde...crees que soy una mala madre- le digo y solo me besa con suavidad.

-Tan solo es que no me imagine que dirías esa palabras problemática...pero bueno ve arreglar la habitación yo los despertare para que vayan a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones- me dice y solo lo miro con suavidad.

-Bien- le digo y el me vuelve a mirar.

-Espero que no en la noche vayan a encontrase- me dice y lo miro molesta.

-Vamos vago tu hijo es mucho mas centrado en lo que quiere y no han da perdió en la nubes- le digo y el solo ríe.

-Esta bien problemática- me dice y solo suspiro para ir al segundo piso y arreglar la habitación.

Le indique a Sarada dónde se quedaría y busque alguna ropa que prestarle para que ella se quitara aquella ropa y durmiera mas cómodamente.

-Dai deja que Sarada se bañe primero y después sigues tu- le digo y mi hijo solo asiento creo que aun seguía dormido.

-Gracias- decía Sarada al entra al baño y ya tenia las cosas para dárselas a ella.

-Ves problemática que debimos tener una hija- me dice el vago de mi marido y solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya no podremos- le digo y el solo ríe.

-¿Quién va a tener una hija?- dice Dai que esta parado en la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu madre- dice Shikamaru y lo miro molesta cuando elhabía dicho eso primero.

-¡Ni lo piensen...no estoy de acuerdo en esto...pero para que quieren una hija cuando ya tienen a ChouChou!- nos dice y solo rio divertida de los celos de mi hijo.

-Bien dejen eso...ahora voy a ver si Sarada ya termino- digo tomando las cosas para ella dejando a esos dos allí.

Sarada era una chica un poco peculiar, se parecía físicamente a su padre por desgracia, su carácter era dulce pero tenia un temperamento que me agradaba mucho no era débil era fuerte igual que su madre.

-Gracias tía- me dice la chica que estaba ordenando sus cosas en la habitación mientras yo secaba su largo cabello recordando que su madre cuando era más joven lo tenia así.

-Sabes Sarada- le digo y ella me mira con sus ojos ónix-

-¿Mande?- me dice y la miro.

-Tu madre también tuvo el cabello así- le digo tejiendo su cabello y sonríe de verdad me hubiera gustado mucho haber tenido una hija.

-¡Si!- dice ella con una sonrisa –Algunas veces miro las fotos y en una de ellas esta una con su cabello largo y rosa es hermosa- ice ella y solo rio bajito.

-Si- digo y miro a esos dos hombres que solo nos miran.

-¿Mamá ya acabaste con Sarada? ¡Ahora voy yo!- dice Dai entregándome la toalla para que secara su cabello y solo reí divertida.

-¡Oh el bebé Dai quiere atención de mami!- dice Sarada mirando con burla a mi hijo y eso me hiso reí no solo a mi si no también al vago de mi marido que era mas que un espectador de la discusión de ellos dos.

Mire el techo de la habitación y pensé en todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy, hubo muchos recuerdos en mi mente y el volver ayudar a ellos dos me hiso sentir tan nostálgica pero divertida.

-Mujer no dormirás- me dice Shikamaru y solo suspiro.

-Mirando bien a Sarada creo que si hubiéramos tenido a la niña seria como ella- le digo y el me mira algo sorprendido.

-Como crees una Uchiha- me dice y solo lo miro molesta.

-¡No vago!- le digo –En el carácter de Sarada seria igual a nuestra hija- lo miro y el sonríe.

-O igual al tuyo- me dice y solo lo abrazo.

-Tal vez- le digo con una sonrisa.

Ellos llegaban a seguir con los preparativos también iba a la casa de Sarada por suerte Sakura había tratado bien a mi Dai y lo que no me esperaba del Uchiha que no sintiera celos pero bueno al parecer creo que el sabia bien que no había ninguna otra intención de parte de los dos, si no una pura amistad.

-Bien llevas todo- le digo a mi Dai que solo asienta, se iba a la aldea de la arena en tres dias ya serian los exámenes y debían estar allí para supervisar lo que faltaba.

-Si llevo todo- dice con una sonrisa al ver a Sarada que vestía un short completo de color café, sandalias con ligerotacón y una gabardina delgada con su maleta a lado.

-¡Pero que!- digo y Dai solo ríe divertido.

-Lista ya estoy aquí- me dice la chica con una sonrisa.

-Sarada no olvidas nada- dice Dai con burla.

-No si traje todo lo que escribiste en la lista...para ir a la aldea de la arena- dice y solo mene la cabeza en desaprobación algo tramaba el.

-Hasta bronceador...digo en la aldea de la arena hace mucho calor...es el mismísimo infierno allí- dice Dai con burla y miro a la chica que solo esta asustada.

-Este...creo que no tarje bloqueador y además creo que no estoy lista para ir a la aldea de la arena- dice Sarada algo pálida –Creo...que debo ver a mi madre para ver si estoy en condiciones de ir a la la aldea- Dai sonríe.

-Lo siento querida pero tu me has metido en esto asi que nos vamos ya- dice tomándola de la cintura para llevársela arrastras.

-¡No espera!¡TÍa!- decía Sarada mirándome para que la ayudara.

-¡Nos vemos mamá! le daré los saludos a mis tíos- dice Dai que ya esta empujando a Sarada en la entrada del tren por suerte no iban solos ellos si no en compañía de otros que llevan el equipaje de estos.

Había alistado las cosas que llevaría para aquel viaje después de un tiempo considerable por fin iría de nuevo a mi aldea.

-Cariño- dice Shikamaru y solo sigo leyendo mi nuevo libro de concina.

-¡Bienvenido!- le digo y el solo me abraza pordetrás sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello, acaricia mi cuerpo con sus manos.

-Vamos mujer...ahora que Dai no está en casa podemos hacerlo sin mucha prisa- me dice y solo sonrió.

-Esta bien tan solo es porque ya en dos días iremos a Suna y ninguno de los dos tendrá tiempo para eso- le digo besados labios y el solo esta en shock por lo dicho por mi.

-Claro que no- dice el vago de mi marido y solo sonrió.

-¿Te escaparas de tus deberes?- le digo con una sonrisa traviesa y el sonríe como idiota.

-Si- dice abrazándome de nuevo.

-Como cuando eras un joven adolecente- le digo besando sus labios y suspirando en su oído.

-Si...lo hare- dice y solo rio divertida.

-Lo dudo que el Séptimo te deje que te vayas de su lado- le digo mirándolo con resignación.

-¡Claro que no!- me dice -¡Yo también tengo mi vida sabes mujer problemática!- me abraza de nuevo y solo niego con mi cabeza.

-Sera mucho muy excitante que te saltes tus deberes de consejero...y despuéstendrás que soportar el sermón del séptimo- le digo y el solo ríe divertido.

-Me da igual...como si el no lo haga igual que yo por su esposa- dice Shikamaru y sonrió.

-Bien pues vamos a ver si puedes ser de nuevo aquel adolecente que tanto me gustaba- le digo y el solo sonríe.

-Bien vamos- me toda de la mano y apago la luz de la cocina ya íbamos para el segundo piso cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono indicando que alguien estaba llamando.

-No contestes- me dice el vago de mi marido con reproche y solo le sonrió.

-Oh vamos puede ser una emergencia- le digo yendo a contestar.

-Problemática- me dice molesto y solo niego.

-Bueno- digo y escucho la voz de mi Dai.

-Mamá...un gran favor puedes ver si en el despacho hay un folder color rojo...si lo esta lo puedes traer se nos olvido...- me dice Dai un poco alterado.

-Claro Dai...yo estoy muy bien y tu- le digo algo molesta por que esa costumbre que tenia de decir aquello importante y después los saludos igualito a su padre.

-Todo esta bien...lo siento mamá- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Bien llevare aquel folder- le digo y sonrió al ver a su padre algo impaciente -¡Cuídate mucho cariño pronto estaremos por allí! No causes ningún problema- le digo a Dai y solo sonrió.

-Si mamá- me dice y cuelgo el teléfono para ver a mi vago algo molesto.

-¿Y bien?- me dice y solo sonrió.

-Dai esta bien- le digo y el solo suspira –Sabes que él siempre será primero- lo miro y el solo me toma de la mano.

-Vamos ya problemática- siento como Shikamaru me carga para ir de inmediato a la habitación.

El día llego estábamos pronto en llegar a la aldea de la arena y solo sentía tanta emoción que por fin estaría allí.

-¡Señores pasajeros bienvenidos a Suna!- decían por las bocinas y solo tome mis cosas como los demás que nos acompañaban.

-¡Oh hay mucha arena!- decía ChouChou con emoción y sonríe al ver que ellos también habían venido.

-Si- le digo y salimos de los vagones del tren había mucha gente en la estación de tren el calor empezó a sentirse.

-¡Oh dios si es fuerte el calor!- dice Inojin que es sostenido por su madre que lo ve preocupada.

-No te preocupes se adaptara...es mejor ir al hotel para que repose- digo a Ino que solo asiente.

-Temari- dice una voz conocida era mi mejor amiga.

-Hola- le digo y ella me mira con preocupación-¿Que paso?- le digo y ella solo suspira.

-Debes venir al hospital ayer sucedió algo terrible- me dice y la miro sin comprender lo que decía.

-Me han dicho que el Kazekage está en el hospital- dice el séptimo y miro que mi marido esta a mi lado y lo miro con preocupacion.

-El Kazekage esta bien es...-me dirá –Es el sobrino del Kazekage que esta mal- la miro siento la mano de Shikamaru con la mía.

-Vamos a ver que paso- me dice y asiento.

Nos llevan hasta donde están Dai y mi hermano.

-No sabes Temari- me dice Kankuro –Gaara estaba muy alterado por lo sucedido...y mas aun cuando llevaron a Shikadai al hospital y nadie lo atendía pues estaban al pendiente de Shinki- lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto y el suspira con pesar.

-Fueron al entrenamiento fuera de la aldea...Shikadai llevaba uno de los trajes que usan ahora los jóvenes y pues el mecanismo que sujetan el tiro del arco de la flechas se quedo trabado y además por salvar a la hija del general de uno de los monstros de la arena- dice mi hermano y solo lo miro molesta.

-No lo creo- le digo y miro a Shikamaru que no comprende del todo la historia.

-En el punto es que Dai salvo la vida de aquella chica pero a cambio de eso se lastimo- dice él y solo suspiro.

-Si...por poco pierde uno de los dedos de su mano derecha es terrible...pero debes ayudarme Temari, él no ido a la oficina y solo a autorizado algunas cosas en el hospital- me dice y solo niego con la cabeza.

-Vaya hermanos que tengo- digo estaba algo preocupada por Dai.

Al llegar me percate que efectivamente Gaara estaba con un semblante estresante y Dai tenia la mano vendada por la herida que tenia, me explico lo sucedido en aquel entrenamiento.

Al final convencí a mi hermano menor que todo estaría bien y que yo me haría cargo de Dai que él debía recibir a los demás Kages y continuar con los exámenes, por suerte todo estaba saliendo bien y gracias a Sarada que ya tenia listo todo.

Con suerte también mi hijo estuvo alli de apoyo para demostrarle a Gaara que estaba bien, aunque aun no le quitaba la idea de que esto era un atentado en contra de Dai y que solo era un accidente.

Al termino de los exámenes se realizo una fiesta donde se reunieron varios chicos de las demás aldeas que se divertían miraba a mi Dai entrentenido con algunos chicos y otras chicas de otras aldeas.

****************Flash back************

No había nada raro en aquel grupo Dai solo era gentil con todos, no había inicios de algo más que simplemente amistad entre las chicas de otras aldeas.

-No lo se- digo algo confundida por no obtener la información.

-Es mejor descansar- me dice Shikamaru que solo me abraza y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la habitación para descansar, después de pensar y no conseguir nada al final dormir con aquella preocupación.

Después de unos días todo seguía como estaban las cosas Dai siendo amable y sin causarme ninguna pelea muy dócil para mi gusto, por suerte siempre podía pensar en quien seria aquella chica misteriosa.

-Temari querida- decía la voz de mi suegra a mis espaldas y me gire para verla con ella venia una chica que concia muy bien pero estaba algo extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?- le digo a mi suegra que solo sonríe.

-Esta chica estaba buscando la casa de Shikadai y pro causalidad fue a dar a la mía- me dice mi suegra y solo miro a la chica.

-Eres Ami...la hija del generan Wang- le digo y ella solo asiente dandome el saludo con suavidad.

-Vamos a tu casa- me dice mi suegra indicándome que la chica no estaba bien.

-Bien- digo mirando a la chica y vamos a mi casa.

Preparo algo de te y miro a la chica tenia algunas pequeñas heridas en sus brazos, pernas y muy delgada.

-¿Quieres contarme que sucedió?- le digo y ella me mira sus ojos azules demostraban preocupación y tristeza algo que no mire cuando la ve en la fortaleza, en los preparativos de los exámenes y en Suna.

-Yo...vengo a buscar a Dai- me dice y la miro algo confundida.

-¿Dai?- digo algo confundida ciertas personas lo llamábamos así.

-Creo que pronto vendrá querida- dice mi suegra que me indica que vallemos a la concia a hablar un poco de aquella chica.

Miro a mi suegra y ella solo me sonríe.

-No te das cuenta verdad- me dice y la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- le digo.

-Ella esta por Shikadai...por lo noto algo le paso y ahora quiere apoyo de él- me dice.

-No comprendo- le digo.

-Lo dices porque no quieres verlo...cuando la encontré me pregunto por mi nieto...Temari hubieras visto a ella con sus ojitos azules le brillaban a nombrar a Shikadai- me dice y solo la miro tal vez no imposible ellos eran amigos desde niños.

-Yo...- digo y solo estoy pensando en lo que me a dicho mi suegra.

-Bien vamos a ver qué sucede cuando llegue Shikadai- me dice y regresamos con la chica que solo mira el comedor.

-Estoy en casa- dice Dai y solo suspiro por alguna razón mi corazónestá latiendo con fuerza.

-¡Bienvenido!- decimos mi suegra y yo.

-¿Abu?- dice Dai que se dirige a la comedor –Pero que milagro...- miro a Dai que observa a la chica que se a levantado de su lugar para correr a los brazos de mi hijo dejándomesorprendida, pero mas por sus palabras.

" _No me dejes de nuevo...quiero que estés a mi lado...por favor no dejes morir este amor que sentimos los dos"._

 **************************************Continuara****************************

Gracias por sus comentarios un poco de ShikaTema jejejeje a ver si les gusta…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **El amor no murió, renació de una sola mirada**

 **Shikadai Nara**

Ya había pasado algunos meses desde aquella vez en que deje a Ami en la entrada de la aldea de la Arena, también había oído que el juego en el Tiempo había culminado y el ganador era mi primo por lo que ella sería su prometida, todo se estaba cumpliendo según como en aquella promesa él la haría feliz y yo no me sentiría culpable de que mi familia se desuniera.

-Hoy estas algo pensativo Dai- decía aquella chica de la aldea de la roca que era la mejor en su clase no solo por el hecho de ser buen en todo si no que era la mejor estratega de la generación.

-No solo estaba...- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Lo se no debes decirme todo lo que sucede- me dice y sonríe.

-Se que comprendes- le digo había hablado con ella de algunas cosas pero nada que me comprometiera.

-Te comprendo Dai...bien me enseñaras aquel juego- me dice y sonrió.

-Claro será genial poder juagar con alguien- le digo –Lo que no se si podre ganarte- ella rie divertida.

-Me tienes miedo- me dice y solo niego.

-No mi padre siempre dice que hay que tener cuidado de las mujeres mas astutas que uno- le digo y ella solo niega con la cabeza.

-Eso es bueno que tu padre me considere como una gran rival para su hijo- me dice y solo sonrió con suavidad.

-No solo conmigo si no con todos los hombres- la miro era una chica algo especial, un poco media alta, cabello negro como el de mi amiga Sarada, ojos color verde muy suave comparados con los míos, su sonrisa era contagiosa y sobre todo era inteligente.

La había acompañado a la casa de sus abuelos pues ella tenía a su padre era de la aldea de la roca y su madre era de la aldea de la hoja muy similar a mi por eso creo que me comprendía un poco.

-Te veré con los demás en las carnes asadas mas tarde- me decía y solo asentí.

-Allí nos vemos- le digo dándome la vuelta para ir a mi casa a descansar un poco aun tenia trabajo.

Al entrar mire que había unos zapatos de mas en la entrada tal vez había visitas.

-Estoy en casa- digo anunciando mi llegada.

-¡Bienvenido!- dice mi abuela y mi mamá en sumiso y me sorprendió mucho pues casi no visitaba mi abuela en casa.

-¿Abu?- le digo entrando a la comedor y quedarme quieto para ver a la persona que no podía sacar de mi cabeza.

-¡Shikadai!-me dice ella abrazándome y mirarla tan cambiada, su notable pérdida de peso, su pálido cuerpo, sus pequeñas heridas en sus brazos y piernas haciéndome sentir tan culpable de no poder protegerla.

-Ami- escucho lo que me dice antes de que ella se desvanezca en mis brazos.

-Creo que estaba algo cansada por el viaje- dice mi abue y solo asiento para llevarla a la habitación de invitados por suerte mi madre la tenía lista.

La miro con preocupación y mi Abu ayuda a curar las heridas de ella.

-Querido necesita un poco de reposo solamente- me dice y solo asiento, mi madre me mira con seriedad.

-Es ella verdad- me dice y solo la miro con sorpresa.

-Si...- le digo ya no podía callar lo que ya era evidente ante mi preocupación por ella.

-Tal vez en el fondo sabia...después de todo cuando eran niños siempre estaba a tu lado jugando en aquella inmenso mar de arena- me dice mi madre y solo suspiro.

-¿Estas molesta?- le digo y ella niega.

-No se que a pasado hijo...pero no voy a pedirte que me cuentes toda tu historia de amor tan solo quiero que no sufras- ella me acaricia con amor mi rostro y solo la abrazo.

Me dejan un tiempo a solas con ella la miro allí en la cama, descansa al fin ella miro que no había podía en este tiempo olvidar el inmenso amor que tenia por ella.

-¿Por qué?- dije en aquel silencio, sabia lo que ella había hecho pero aun más porque el no mantuvo su promesa de protegerla –No la cumpliste la promesa- tenía que esperar a que ella pudiera despertar y que me contara que fue lo que sucedió o mas aun que paso en aquel lugar.

Baje un momento tenia que hablar con mi Abu y mi mamá que estaba muy sorprendía al verme preocupado por ella y aquellas palabras que había mencionado ella.

-Hijo- me dice mi Abu.

-Lo siento- digo y ella sonríe.

-Mira comprarnos algunas prendas para la chica- me dice mi Abue y sonrió levemente –Ella no a traído nada de equipaje solo un pequeña bolsa- miro a mi madre que esta realmente muy apacigua y eso me preocupa.

-Gracias a Abu- le digo y ella sonríe.

-¿Mamá?- le digo y ella me mira con sorpresa.

-No te obligo a que me digas la verdad...tan solo estaba meditando como es que sucedió- me dice y solo me siento a su lado.

-Fue desde aquel día en la fortaleza...mantuvimos el contacto por correo, video llamadas y me uni a un grupo de videojuegos con ella...- me mordí el labio y ella sonrió con calma.

-Eres igual a tu padre...no eres mucho mas resevado que tu padre tal vez es la combinación de nosotros- me dice aun con aquella sonrisa.

-Mamá no quiero que nadie se entere solo quiero que la gente cercana a mi lo sabe- le digo y ella toma mi mano para apretarla con la de ella.

-Lo se hijo- me dice y miro a mi Abu.

-Lo saben mis hermanos, Bomi, Sarada y ahora ustedes- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Claro ellos tres debían saber la verdad después de todos están unidos- me dice y sonrió –Tu padre no lo sabe- la miro y niego.

-Tal vez tenia noción...o si lo sabe pero no lo menciono a quien sabe con eso que su cabeza esta llena de cosas- le digo y ella ríe un poco.

-Tal vez lo sabe- me dice y sonrió.

-Por ahora debe descansar pero si tendrá que ir a ver a un doctor esta muy delgada- dice mi Abu y solo asiento.

-Mamá- la miro y ella me comprende.

-Lo se...ella puede quedarse hasta que se recupere sabes que debemos decirla a sus familiares de esto- me dice y la miro con seriedad, aquel encuentro será interesante y mas si el venia a reclamar su premio.

Subí de nuevo a ver si ya había despertado y llevar las cosas que mi madre había comprado para ella, la mire de nuevo aun no despertaba y solo suspire recordando como fue que volví a sentir aquel sentimiento.

 ********************Flash Banck********************

Seguía con mi investigación a lado de Bomi, mi fiel compañera de investigación era inteligente igual que su madre pero diferente área, había escuchado de parte de mi compañera que su madre habías sentido algo especial por mi padre en su juventud pero nunca le presto atención a esos sentimientos solo me hiso reir.

-Aun mirando el cielo-me dice Bomi que me entrega el café y solo sonrió.

-No estaba pensando en algo- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Tal vez en ella- me dice dándole un sorbo a su café.

-No- le digo y tomo las galletas que atraído.

-Si claro- me dice y solo niego –No debes ocultarlo...no a mi reconozco desde hace un tiempo como tu también a mi- me sonríe y solo sigo tomando el café.

-En fin vamos a ver que tal la pruebas- digo tomando los documentos en mis manos.

-Se a cumplido con todo es un gran avance el que se a tenido- me dice Bomi y solo asiento, estabamos realizando un nuevo proyecto sobre una alerta sísmica ya que en los últimos días había ligeros temblores en la aldea por lo que los de la vieja alianza nos había dejado de que se realizara un programa para que la naturales allegara de sorpresa, lo bueno es que varios de mis compañeros estaban en el proyecto para proteger a todos los aldeanos.

-Sera interesante este proyecto- mencione para seguir investigando de como realizar esa alertas para que las personas de la aldea se percataran de lo que sucederá en caso de que un gran sismo llegara a la aldea que debían hacer.

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo dedique un tiempo a seguir jugando en línea a lado de mi mejor amigo Inojin.

-Sabes que hay un grupo que ya está en el máximo nivel- me dice y solo miro las nuevas cosas que tenia el juego.

-En serio- le digo –De seguro es alguien que se la pasa todo el día en línea- sonrió y el solo ríe divertido.

-No lo creas- me dice –He averiguado que es un chico de la aldea de la niebla pero que su lider es alguien de la otra aldea- lo miro y solo pienso.

-¿Crees que sea alguien de esta aldea?- le pregunto y el solo me mira pensando.

-Lo dudo...al menos que Boruto de nuevo este realizando trampa- me dice Inojin con una sonrisa y solo niego.

-No creo...a el ya no le interesa esto ahora esta en otras cosas- le digo pensando como es que el tiempo cambiado mucho, Boruto estaba entrenando con el padre de Sarada y realizaba misiones a lado del Uchiha.

-Vaya que si hemos cambiando mucho...pero sabes me alegra mucho que por lo menos ChouChou y tu siguen aquí- dice Inojin y sonrió.

-Amigo!- le digo –Si alguno de los tres no separáramos ya no seriamos el equipo InoShikaChou- le digo con una sonrisa y el solo ríe divertido.

-Lo se por eso no vamos a separarnos- me dice y solo asiento.

-Tal vez pueda comunicarme con aquel jugador y podremos avanzar al siguiente nivel- le digo investigando quien era aquel sujeto, al ver en mi correo me sorprendí mucho al ver un mensaje de alguien que apenas había visto.

-Sucede algo Dai- me dice Inojin y solo lo miro.

-Ella me a enviado un mensaje- le digo y el se acerca hasta la computadora para ver le mensaje.

-La chica de la aldea de la arena- me dice –La que nombrabas en sueños- lo miro con molestia.

-No la nombraba en sueños...Inoji no digas eso enfrente de otros- le digo y el sonríe.

-Ya- me dice –Solo le he dicho a Chou-Chou- me dice y solo suspiro con resignación.

-Vaya amigos que tengo- digo y solo miro el mensaje ella me había escrito para saber como había sido mi regreso y solo suspire al ver que ella ya tenia mi correo.

-Esa chica es hermosa- dice Inojin y lo miro.

-¿Hermosa?-le digo y el asiente.

-Vamos no la miraste con aquel traje- dice Inojin y solo niego para seguir contestando mis correos pero a ella no sabia que decirle.

Al final le comente que me había agradado mucho su correo y que era bueno mensajeros por este medio.

Después de arreglar unos asuntos y terminar mi trabajo llegue a casa realice mis deberes y me dispuse a averiguar quién era aquel líder del juego para poder ingresar y estar a un nivel mas alto en este.

-No lo creo- digo mirando el mensaje de Ami en mi correo, en este decía que si podíamos comunicarnos de nuevo por este medio o por Line pasándome su numero telefónico para poder hablar.

Estaba algo nervioso pues hace mucho que no hablaba con ella después de dejarnos de ver cuando éramos niños, como había dicho mi amigo tenia de nuevo aquellos recuerdos con ella en la aldea de la arena jugando en la oficinas del Kazakage, en las ruinas de arena y aquel inmenso mar de arena.

-El calor que hacia en ese entonces- digo sin mas y agregue a la chica para hablar con ella por Line, mientras seguía con la investigación sonó mi teléfono para ver que ella me había enviado ya un mensaje.

 _-Hola Shikadai-_ decía Ami.

 _-Hola-_ le digo siguiendo a ella con un mojin de una sonrisa.

 _-Es bueno volver hablarnos-_ me dice con un mojin de una risa.

 _-Si-_ le digo y no coloco ningún mojin.

 _-Sabes me alegra mucho que de nuevo estemos juntos...a pasado tanto tiempo...aun recuerdo los días en los que juagábamos aquí en la arena-_ me dice ella con un mojin sonriendo al final.

 _-Es bueno saber que recuerdes aquellos días...realmente no miro el pasado me enfoco en el presente-_ le digo y siento que fui demasiado grosero pero no sabía si esto estaba bien.

 _-Lo se-_ dice ella sin ningún mojin.

Miro la pantalla de mi celular y sé que está escribiendo algo pero tarda un momento sigo algo impaciente recordando aquel leve beso en sus labios que sabía a chocolate, no era la primera vez que nos habíamos besado en el pasado ella me había besado levemente en aquellas ruinas cuando éramos tan solo unos niños.

 _-Sabes es bueno saber que hemos realizado nuevos amigos en este tiempo y que también es importante ver a los viejos amigos...se que no miras el pasado y estaban pero aun te considero un valioso amigo para mi...espero que con el tiempo podremos volver o corrección conocernos como ahora somos...(mojin de sonrisa) bueno nos vemos en un rato mas tengo cosas que hacer en casa ¿Puedo escribirte de nuevo? (mojin de pregunta)…_

Cuando termine de leer su mensaje solo sonríe como un tonto aquella chica no había cambiado en nada seguía preocupándose por los demás y siempre mirando las buenas cosas de estos.

-No cambias y nunca cambiaras Ami- digo sin mas y le contesto que puede escribirme.

La cenas con mis padres es tranquila que casi no conversemos de algo, también me sentía bien de que mi padre estuviera aquí con nosotros.

-Pronto llegaran la nueva alianza para los próximos exámenes- dice mi padre con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo se es bueno recordar aquellos dias- dice mi madre que esta feliz de tenernos en casa.

Mi celular vibra en la mesa y los dos me miran con curiosidad, dejo los palillos en la mesa y veo el mensaje en Line, Amia contestado mi mensaje y esta línea.

-Es un mensaje de alguno de tus compañeros- me dice mi padre y solo niego.

-No- digo sin más y lo bueno que mis padres no son tan preguntones como otros padres.

Al final de la noche ella me escribía y contaba algunas cosas de lo que estaba sucediendo en su aldea, en mi caso solo respondía con monosílabos sin llegar a decir mas información.

Pasando unas semanas mas por fin di con aquel jugador que tanto había buscado su apodo Luxey, había enviado un menaje para poder entrevistarme con él y así ingresar a su equipo de juego.

Después de tanto esperar el sujeto me dio un dia para que al fin pudiéramos comunicarnos por medio de un video llamada.

-Es bueno saber que has encontrado al líder de aquel grupo- dice Inojin con emoción.

-Lo se- le digo actualizando algunos datos para el próximo juego –solo necesito integrarme al equipo y después te agregare a este- le digo ese era mi estrategia.

-Gracias amigo- me dice Inojin con una leve sonrisa –Sabes que Chou-Chou quiere que nos veamos en el lugar de siempre para comer un buen trozo de carne- y solo suspiro era uno de esos días en los que mis compañeros querían pasar tiempo.

-Bien estaré allí a las 7:00 pm- le digo sin mas y el solo sonríe para irse a sus labores.

Antes de poder irme al encuentro con mis amigos por fin aquel sujeto a decidido realizar aquella video llamada y la gran sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarme con unos ojos color azul y una sonoriza tan blanca como la nieve.

-¡Hola Shikadai!- me dice ella la chica de la aldea de la arena.

-No lo creo- le digo y ella sonrie.

-Si yo soy Luxey- me dice Ami.

-En verdad eres la líder aquel grupo- le digo y ella siente.

-Es solo un pasatiempo que tengo...la verdad son buena- me dice y solo sonrió por debajo.

-No me lo creía- le digo y ella solo me mira.

-Me hubieras dicho por Line que querías formar parte del grupo-me dice y solo la miro de verdad estaba mas hermosa que cuando la ve en la reunión de la alianza, mientras nos escribíamos ella no enviaba mas imágenes de ella tan solo mojin nada más.

-Bueno- le digo y ella sonríe de nuevo.

-No te preocupes ya estas dentro- me dice y solo la miro con sorpresa.

-¿En verdad?- le digo y ella solo asiente.

-Si...ve tu solicitud y me pareció muy bien- me dice y solo sonrió levemente.

-Eso es bueno- le digo y ella sigue preguntándome como he estado, que pronto nos veremos en persona ya que se acerca la reunión con todos aquí en la aldea y demás cosas.

Paso algún tiempo y al fin el tan inesperado recuentro llego, la había visto en la entrada de la torre de las oficinas del Hokage junto con otros chicos de otras aldeas pero como era de esperar las chicas de la aldea de la arena sobre salían por sus atuendos y belleza que tenia algunos de mis compañeros maravillados.

-No iras a verla- dice Bomi y solo la miro con seriedad.

-Por que tenia que ir a verla- le digo y ella me sonríe.

-Has estado mesanjeandote con ella y algunas video llamadas...creía que tenias ganas de verla- me dice y solo sigo con mi trabajo.

-Aquellos mensajes y video llamas es solo por cuestiones de trabajo- le digo y ella ríe divertida.

-Si claro- dice Bomi para irse a su lugar sin mas, continuo con mi trabajo pero una parte de mi quería ir a verla pero no podía ser tan obvio han te lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

-¡Aquí estas!- me dice Ami con una sonrisa y la miro portaba un traje de color café claro casi como la arena, mostraba su cintura y parte de su estomago, baje la mirada no quería verla y sentir que ya tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hpm- le digo y ella rie.

-Te traje lo prometido- me dice Ami sacando de su bolsa aquellos dulces.

-No tenias porque molestarte en traerlos- le digo y ella sonríe mirando mi lugar de trabajo.

-Ahora se porque has decidió estar en este lugar si esta cerca de la venta a si podrás escaparte de tus labores- me dice y solo la miro como sabia eso.

-No- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Bien espero vernos al rato- me dice con una sonrisa para dejar los dulces en el escritorio y marcharse sin mas.

Como había dicho las chicas de la aldea de la arena atraía las miradas de los hombre, peor mas ella ya que tenia aquella mirada azul tan brillante y su sonrisa angelical que a mas de uno hipnotizaba dejando aturdidos a varios.

La reunión fue algo mas de saber en donde ir de fiesta y visitar algunos lugares de noche en la aldea de la hoja y que al día siguiente se podrían marcha el motivo que llego a esto.

Siempre intentaba hacer conversación conmigo y demás compañeros, pero ella solo me prestaba atención a mi, siempre con esa sonrisa de inocencia que tenia.

Al final tuve que ir a la dichosa fiesta en donde solo miraba como ella bailaba con las demás chicas, algunos compañeros las acompañaban pero yo solo me mantuve al margen, al llegar a mi casa a la hora que estaba indicado llegar porque si no mi madre se molestaría algo que no deseaba que pasara.

 _-Shikadai ya no te ve en la fiesta...espero que mañana después de la reunión podríamos pasear un rato por la aldea me encantaría que me mostraras tu aldea así como cuando yo te mostré la aldea de la arena cuando éramos unos niños...bueno solo si quieres-_ me dejo un mensaje en Line ella y solo suspire.

No conteste a su menaje tan solo me fui a dormir sin más ya que el día de mañana seria aun mas tedioso que el de hoy.

La reunión marcho mas pronto de lo que se tenia planeado dejando ya repartidas las actividades de todos y asi poder trabajar, ahora solo quedaba la decisión de los próximos exámenes que aun estaban en planeación y en decisión del lugar donde seria.

-Iremos a comer- dice Inojin y solo asiento.

-Si ya habíamos quedado que iríamos a ese lugar dicen que es muy bueno- le digo aun mirando su celular que había bloqueado algunas aplicaciones y ya no daba mas el aparato.

-Creo que alguien espera- me dice Inojin mirando a Ami y a una de sus compañeras hablando con algunos compañeros que sonríen al ver a ella míralos momentáneamente.

-Nadie me espera- digo sin más y tratar de poder dejar el celular de mi amigo en buenas condiciones, para mi mala suerte estaban cerca el Hokage, mi padre, el sexto, el Tio Sai y el maestro Guy.

-Parece ser que el viento de los amores a llegado hasta aquí- dice el maestro Guy con su enorme sonrisa.

-Si verdad- dice ti Sai que solo mira a Inojin que esta esperando su celular.

-Esa chica es la que hablan todos- dice el sexto mirando hacia donde están ella.

-La verdad es linda si tan solo fuera unos años menor- dice el maestro Gyu con decepción.

-Eso si sonó muy pervertido de tu parte- dice el sexto mirándolos con molestia.

-Vamos no discutan- dice el séptimo Hokage.

-Listo- le digo a Inojin dándole el celular y seguir mi camino sin mas pero Ami se percata de mi presencia.

-¡Shikadai!- dice ella dejando a los chicos allí sin mas –Al fin te encontramos- la miro la chica portaba un short blanco, una blusa de color rosa algo ajustada en su cuerpo, su compañera la sigue.

-Ami...no debemos dejar a los chicos asi es una falta de respeto- dice aquella chica y Ami la mira.

-No me interesa ellos...estamos esperándote- me dice y solo la miro que ella ya porta una sonrisa en su rostro.

-El amor de esta juventud renace- dice el maestro Gyu y m ciento observado por todos solo sigo caminando sin mas a mi lado Inoji.

-Espera- dice Ami siguiéndome por detrás no que oír mas comentarios me sentía tan incomodo.

Al final ellas fueron detrás de nosotros y como Inojin las invito a ese lugar para comer.

-¿Por qué ?- me dice ella y solo la miro sin comprender.

-No entiendo- le digo y ella me mira con tristeza sintiendo algo en mi interior.

-Yo solo quiero pasar un rato a tu lado- dice ella y la miro algo apenado.

-No quiero que la gente interprete mal las cosas- le digo y ella me mira.

-Esta bien- dice y se acerca a su amiga la cual esta hablando con Inoji.

Aquella tarde estuvimos mostrándoles una parte de la aldea, las miradas de algunos hombres sobre ella no me agradaba mucho tal vez era por su vestimenta o era porque realmente era hermosa.

-No tienes porque acompañarme- dice Ami caminando enfrente de mi sin mirarme –Se el camino hacia el hotel- me dice y solos suspiro, Inojin invito aquella chica a ver los invernaderos de su familia pero Ami no se sentía bien ya estaba muy cansada y quería ir a descansar al hotel la seguí para llevarla a su hotel.

-Tan solo soy buen compañero- le digo y ella se gira para verme su rostro estaba serio.

-Como quieras- me dice y la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- le digo y ella sonríe de lado.

-Es asi como dices no...mmm problemático- me dice y solo sonrió con ironía.

-¿Por qué aun sigues con esa idea de seguir siendo amigos?- le digo y ella solo ríe divertida.

-Yo quiero ser mas que tu amiga...pero bueno no te obligare- dice mirando al cielo que ya estamos que nublado –Lloverá- dice y miro también el cielo.

-Tal vez...es mejor darnos prisa- le digo y ella asiente por mala suerte la lluvia llega sin más corremos por la calle hasta llegar a una tienda para resguardarnos de la lluvia.

-Es hermoso- dice ella y solo la miro –En la aldea no hay este fenómeno por eso me gusta- Ami sonríe y solo la miro, ella se gira apara ver algo dentro de la tienda.

Ami entra a esta y pregunta sobre el atrapársueños que esta de exhibición.

-Es hermoso me lo llevo- dice sacando su dinero para comprarlo.

-Es único- dice la señora de la tienda y solo miro a Ami sonríe suavemente.

-¿Esos son cuarzos?- dice Ami mirando los collares de color rojo.

-Son unos cuarzos que juntos forman un corazón- dice la señora -Te los muestro- Ami asiente y la señora le muestra esos cuarzos y efectivamente juntos forman un corazón.

-También me los llevo- dice Ami pagando el valor de esos cuarzos, ella se coloca detrás de mi y coloca uno de ellos y la miro sin comprender.

-Pero- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Es un regalo- dice y miro a la señora que sonríe.

-Se dice que aquellos cuarzos era de una pareja también así de joven...un amor fue para siempre- dice la señor hay solo miro a Ami que esta muy feliz.

Después de salir de aquel lugar a dejado ya de llover seguimos sin mas por las calles, Ami sigue mirando aquel atrapasueños en su mano.

-Es hermoso y lo voy a conservar- me dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué has comprando los cuarzos?- le digo y ella me mira.

-Es por que lo que siento por ti aun sigue creciendo mas y mas aunque a ti no te guste- me dice acercándose a mi y la observo hace mucho que quería verla así de cerca ella era aun mas linda en persona que en video llamadas o en fotos, miro que somos mojados por una señora que pide disculpas por el accidente y Ami ríe divertida contagiándome con su risa.

 ********************Flash Banck********************

Desde aquel momento yo sentí algo en mi corazón que trataba de negar crecíamos y mas aquel sentimiento que quería ocultar y al final no lo logre pues ella lo miraba cada vez que estábamos mas cerca.

La mire sus ojos se estaban abriendo al fina ella había despertado, me miraron por un corto tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que esto no era un sueño, ella se abalanzo hacia a mi para abrázame fuertemente y la tome, sentí su delgado cuerpo en mis manos ella estaba demasiado delgada.

-Shikadai- me decía su hermosa voz de nuevo se dirigía a mi.

-Ami...lo siento- le digo acariciando su cabello con mis manos y ella solo lloraba y me siento tan mal de hacerla llorar de nuevo.

-Yo te extrañe- me dice y solo le sonrió suavemente.

-Yo igual- le digo al final ella deja de llorar y solo siento su cálido aliento en mi cuello, sintiendo como mi corazón latía de nuevo con fuerza al tenerla entre mis brazos el amor que tenia por ella no se había ido seguía latiendo con fuerza como desde el principio y seguiría porque ahora no la dejaría caer, no la dijera que ella se marche de nuevo de mi lado aunque tenga que dejar atrás mis promesa para estar a lado de ella, ya no importaba esa promesa, ya no importaba mi familia y aquellas malas decisiones tan solo quería que ella volviera hacer lo que era antes de todo esto y lo conseguiría aunque tenga que enfrentarme a Shinki.

 ******************************Continuara*************************


End file.
